Dreams Made Flesh
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: A strange encounter while visiting Egypt, erotic dreams plague her nights of a certain King of Games but how will she cope with it when those dreams will soon become reality? Full summary inside. No flames.
1. Default Chapter

**Authoress Notes:** Well, another story made by me! This story may suck, but hey, I try. Anyway, I was making another fanfic but this story caught on to me for a while. Plus, the chapters are short compared to the chapters that I have previously done before, though, not that short and it might go a little longer, hmm, depends on what my mood is. Also, this takes place 2 years after the original ending, so, don't flame me if it's not to your liking. I'm not up to par with original storylines as AU. I'm more comfortable in changing worlds. Anyway, on another note, this _REALLY_ going to be up to its rating, so, if I feel if it might go beyond that, I will create an account on , okay? Enough of my babble, let's get on with the story! Please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would create a sequel like this (Damn YGO GX!!!!) instead, well, for my viewing pleasure!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu** and mostly everyone have moved on with one another.

_**Warnings:** OOC-ness, mature themes, strong language… must I say more?_

**Plot:**

A strange encounter while visiting Egypt again, erotic dreams of a certain _once_ King of Games plague her nights, but how will she cope with it when those dreams will soon become reality? And why has he changed? How will a certain ex-pharaoh, gain the heart of the woman he has denied before? Especially if she won't give her heart back to him? Well, the once pharaoh _always_ gets what he wants, and thanks to those dreams that will soon crumble her defenses, he will get it.

**Dreams Made Flesh**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

2 years since that fateful day. 2 years since everyone had decided to keep his memory alive in them and go on with their lives. 2 years since he had left them after being honorably defeated by his counterpart Yugi. 2 years… 2 years, and her heart still couldn't get itself upright again.

Well… at least what is left of it.

Mazaki Anzu raised a hand above her forehead to shield her eyes from the blazing sun that beat down on the residents of Egypt. She looked around for a Jeep nearby, and found it, Ishtar Isis waving to her. She waved back before readjusting the slightly heavy duffle bag on her shoulder before walking towards the Egyptian woman.

"Oh, it's good to see you again, Anzu." Isis welcomed warmly, giving a hug to the female brunette after she put her bag in the back.

Pulling away from her, she smiled back in return. "Good to see you too, Isis-san! How've you, Malik, and Rishid been doing?" she asked.

Isis waved a hand around before the two of them got into each front seat of the car, starting up the engine and driving away from the air station.

"Oh, it's nothing new, actually. Malik is always joining me whenever there's an expedition coming up. Or, he just goes to the tombs to research them again, despite my wishes of him not going there." She replied.

Anzu laughed softly out to the wind. She spoke, "Well, that's Malik for you I suppose?"

A soft giggle reached her ears. "I guess… But it would be better if he _does_ listen. Ever since two years ago, he's been restless around the house…" Isis thought about what she said and took a quick glance at the brunette who still had a smile on her face, her chestnut-colored hair twirling around her because of the wind.

"Everyone has been, I guess it just shows that everyone has grown up since then." Anzu stated.

The Egyptian woman nodded slowly. Thankfully, the conversation didn't turn bad for her slip of mentioning the day of 2 years ago. But seemed to her, Anzu must've gotten over it. But something in her eyes told her differently…

Turning the topic to a more pleasant discussion, Isis spoke, "Hmm… That's true. Well, I could see that _you've_ grown up yourself."

Anzu scratched the back of her head, though it was true. She had changed during the last few years. A bit taller in height, body too, her hair was slightly a few inches below what it once was (she just cut it recently), making her look almost the same since the old days and had already past college, even though she was just 18. The reason for that was because, since they got back from Egypt, she worked non-stop to get her mind off of what happened, which made her grades go skyrocket, making her skip a couple of grades, and passing the final year in Tokyo University. You could say she was really smart by now.

"Please, Isis-san, I haven't changed _that_ much." She replied.

"Mm-hmm, yeah, keep telling yourself that, Anzu." Isis said playfully.

"What?? I haven't!!" came the shrill cry of protest.

* * *

"You'll be staying here for a three days? Since when were you going to tell me that?" Isis asked as she gave Rishid Anzu's duffle to put it in the guestroom, her azure eyes staring at the brunette who looked back apologetically.

"I'm sorry… I'm usually everywhere on the world, so, I don't have much time for stuff. My break is coming soon so don't worry. I just wanted to visit the Ishtar family again before I take my time on the break from my work at being a part-time dance teacher. I mostly like traveling anyway, can you blame me for wanting a sense of adventure?" Anzu said.

Isis sighed. "Well, no, I can't. But at least you visited us anyway. Life has gone on a humdrum routine for everyone." She paused, and then she asked, "By the way, why did you come here anyway? Not to be rude or anything, but why now? Has something come up?"

Anzu shook her head as a response. "No, it's just that I wanted to visit you guys again. And…" she took a long pause of silence before she said, "I wanted to see the place again, you know?"

It took a few seconds for Isis to catch on to what she meant before her mouth formed the silent 'Oh.' She bowed her head in acknowledgment. "Well, then, I hope that you enjoy your short stay here, Anzu. We really appreciate the visit."

"Sorry for not telling you sooner, Isis-san…" Anzu apologized, bowing low. The Egyptian woman waved it off, a gentle smile like a mother's on her face.

"Don't worry, dear. We all know your work ethnics. You're going to keel over soon if you don't get some rest and relaxation. Believe me, you don't want that to happen." She said with a small laugh. She quickly shot a glance at the clock before hurrying off, telling Anzu she had to go off for a meeting. Anzu put a hand on her hips while looking around the room, it was quaint, pleasant, what do you expect from the Ishtars, especially with Isis around?

The slam of a door alerted her senses and she whirled around to see Malik, a bit older looking, his shoulders more broad, taller, he looked handsome (no, not a MxA people, sorry).

"Huh, well, if it isn't Anzu. Why a sudden visit?" he asked in a deep voice than she remembered from 2 years ago.

"Oh, just a pleasant visit really, wanted to see you guys. Besides, I'm only staying here for a few, short days, so, you'll be rid of me, 'kay?" she replied with a friendly wink.

Malik continued to stare at her, before bowing his head. He spoke, "Hey, Anzu, you know… about Battle City, I'm still sorry about what happened, okay? I know you still might not have gotten over it but…"

The brunette shook her head. Tucking a lone strand of chocolate-colored hair behind her ear, Anzu said, "No, Malik, what's past is past. I haven't entirely forgiven you, but we're friends, right? It doesn't matter to me anymore, it's just… a distant memory we all have to let go."

Violet eyes stared at her curiously, surprisingly even, before they cooled down. Raking a hand through his spiky blonde hair, a smirk formed on his lips.

"I guess you could say that. Well… thanks anyway, Anzu. It's no wonder people are attracted to you…" he paused before a small blush crept up his cheeks, though, thanks to his copper skin, she didn't notice, plus, she was a few feet away from him. "Not that I mean it that way!" he added quickly.

Anzu giggled at him, knowing full well what he meant. You'd think, that after two years, he'd change more from what he was; he did, but only slightly. Then he spoke, "Well, seems you've been doing great. The only salvation I get from my boredom is going to the tombs, despite what my nee-san tells me not to. I swear, when she's angry, she gets really immature."

"_Who gets really immature, huh MALIK??_" asked a cold voice behind Anzu, surprising her. Malik paled, trying to get out of the place but couldn't. Great, him and his stupid mouth done it again. Isis was going to get him. Rishid stood next to a fuming Isis, an apologetic expression on his face. He turned to face Anzu and whispered quickly and quietly, "_Run._"

She didn't need telling twice as crashes were soon heard.

* * *

Anzu sighed, a hand on her beating heart. "No wonder Isis-san rarely gets angry… Count on Malik to raise that temper… The idiot…" she muttered.

Looking around, she found that she was in the town market, people bustling here and there, and children playing tag or board games with each other, or running around with their parents. Everything looked peaceful and in order, which was kind of a surprise, considering how her life was like with the gang. Then her mind began to wander on a particular point she hadn't visited in a long time…

"My, my, what's a young, beautiful girl like you doing here in Egypt?" an old woman's voice broke her thoughts, snapping the brunette's attention back to reality and into the blank, black stare of the short old woman's eyes.

Tilting her head, Anzu said uncertainly, "Well… just here to visit a few friends… um… I'm glad that I got to see them…"'

"Oh, I see, well, forgive this old one for being nosy, but your eyes seem to be telling me differently. Like… Hmm, bend down, child, my eyes aren't as good as they used to…" she asked softly.

Anzu looked around to see if a family member or caretaker was looking for an old woman. She didn't then she looked down at the old lady and acquiesced to her request, bending her knees.

"Hmm… Yes, well, as I was saying, your eyes tell me differently," she said, raising a small hand up and tracing Anzu's face before resting her forefinger and middle finger on Anzu's forehead. "Yes… they seemed to have lost a shine long ago… Maybe from losing a person most dear to you?"

A surprised expression appeared on the brunette's face, but the old woman's fingers still rested on her forehead. Then a small, fragile smile curved her lips, a faint glimmer in her sapphire eyes shining.

"I guess… You're very perceptive. Am I that easy to read? It's just… I never got over it. Physically yes… But mentally… I don't know. Most of my friends have moved on." She replied after a while.

"Well, maybe they are just hiding it. It is hard to lose a loved one from some unfortunate turn of events, but then again, we will all meet them one day. Just not soon. And child," Anzu perked up as she felt the old woman's fingers tracing something on her forehead, curiosity forming in her mind. "Physically, maybe… You never know, the body always craves for things they think they can never have. Mentally… dreams _can_ become reality. Well then, I must be off, I hope that we would meet each other someday, child…" she ambled slowly, her leaning on the cane she was holding for support as she walked, cackling to herself.

Anzu stood up, utterly puzzled at what happened. She was just about to call the old woman before the wind suddenly picked up, dust forming around her. Anzu closed her eyes tightly and put her arm over her mouth and nose as it passed. She blinked, looking around.

The old woman was gone. The brunette raised a hand to her forehead, faintly feeling the old woman's fingertips slowly moving on her head. What was up with that woman? What did she mean? Dreams can become reality… the words echoed in her head, making her even more confused about the sudden events that conspired just now.

She sighed, no; it was best not to think about it. She needed rest, just like Isis said; maybe she was just imagining the whole thing. Having the sun beat down on you like that…

'_I just need rest… I'm only going to be here for three days anyway… Best not think about it…_'she thought, turning and walking away.

Her mind still couldn't figure out what just happened.

* * *

2 days passed, living with the Ishtars wasn't so bad… at least until Isis broke a fuse because of Malik and Anzu had to run into the guest room to avoid being in the line of fire, calmly reading a magazine while hearing shouts and Malik's screams outside the door, all the while, Rishid was saying his apologies to Malik as he was the one doing the hurting, Isis was the one commanding him.

And in the past two days, Malik showed her around some of the tombs nearby and the treasures he found. Of course, after cooling down, Isis allowed the two of them go to the ruins, only being accompanied by Rishid as a chaperone (and because he had no choice) and not to touch or damage _anything_ in those ruins.

"She's too protective around those ruins, you know?" Malik said once while they were looking at murals on the walls, depicting old kings of Egypt and their queens. In a sudden instant, Anzu pictured herself to be one of the queens and '_he_' would be her king. Good thing Malik spoke to her though, she needn't think about silly things like that. It could never happen, plus, how can it? Chances passed a long time ago. Malik spoke again, "Honestly, these tombs have been robbed anyway, what else is there to take?"

When he said that word 'robbed' it reminded her of Bakura, King of Thieves, and the deeds he had done. Though, it wasn't his fault his people of Kuru Eruna were annihilated because their blood and bodies were needed to make the Millennium Items. Then to the times she did find him doing dirty deeds that were sick to her stomach. Again, thanks to Malik showing her more drawings (Rishid following close behind), her mind was off it.

And for the past few days, her mind always wandered back to the strange encounter with the old woman, pondering over her words and actions late at night. And that lead to her sleeping in, and trying to avoid questions as to why she was acting strange.

Her nights… they were plagued by dreams… Dreams of the man who had left two years ago. Though, her dreams were a little too… shall I say, erotic? But as to why she was having these dreams now, she came up with three conclusions. One, reading too many romance novels, two, her surroundings, Egypt and everything in it, or three, the encounter with the old woman.

All these things lead to an uneasy and late sleep.

* * *

The old woman walked to a pile of rubble, leaning on her cane for support. Wiping off the sweat from her brow, she let out a relieved sigh, the grip on her cane tightened slightly.

"Awake at last, I see? Wait… oh, looks like you need an alarm clock to fully awaken, eh?" the old woman spoke to nothing, giggling softly. The cane dropped to the and as the old woman began making symbols with her hand, chanting something strange, her language ancient yet familiar. A faint, gold circle formed around her, and the rubble as they strangely began to move aside, moving with little effort, the eye of Horus on the woman's forehead. Then…

It all stopped. Everything stopped instantly.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the old woman bent slightly to pick up her cane. Faint sounds of footsteps were heard, but becoming louder and louder as it came closer and closer, till they were soft crunching sounds on the sands as black leather boots walked up to the old woman.

They stopped a few feet away from her, crimson-colored eyes narrowed into slits as they stared at the old woman. She smiled back at him, not fazed by his cold, dark aura surrounding him.

"Seems someone woke on the wrong side of the afterlife, right?" the old woman asked playfully.

A low rumble emitted from the man's throat, his crimson orbs narrowing even more so. He spoke, his voice deep and rough, "You, old woman, you woke me up. Explain." It wasn't a request or demand.

The withering old woman tilted her head, that same, playful smile on her face, making the wrinkles on her face appear more visible.

"You've changed… Is it because of your defeat by your once counterpart? Is it because you aren't restrained by his feelings anymore? And here I thought you were okay with losing to him, considering how you acted upon your defeat, "she shook her head, a cackle escaping her lips. "Or is it that… you lost something you shouldn't have? Someone you denied, but now want?"

"Keep your guesses to yourself old one. Now, explain!" he snapped, taking a step toward her as he knew what she was mentioning.

"… You want what's yours and need. I'm just here to give it to you, as thanks for what you did for Egypt." The old woman replied calmly.

A pause then, "What do you want and how do you know that?"

"I am old, it is true, the gods have condemned us to stay away from the humans. You are no exception. But you knew that, didn't you? You couldn't have her because of that, right? Well, now you can. I'm simply doing a favor for the both of you, for both of your sake's. You're not restrained anymore, you now have a body of your own, it is time you take what is yours… at least, what was _once_ yours." She added with a sly grin.

Another growl was what she heard as a response before she felt him glide past her, a tattered cape used as a cloak to hide his form billowed behind him.

"I'll have her back. She may have been Yugi's, but he gave up on her. Dreams will haunt her, and then she'll submit." He growled.

It was a few moments after he had declared that, she spoke, "… Don't break her like you did before…"

He stopped in his tracks, a grunt escaping his lips. "I won't… Not now, not ever again. " He promised. "Dreams… I will make her dreams become flesh, reality…" he added slyly, casting a dark glance to the old woman before walking off.

"Good luck… Pharaoh…" she murmured, looking at the stars, softly praying to the gods to not try and stop what she had let loose. His existence may have been a hindrance, but then again, they were too in his eyes and now that he was back, nothing would stop him from obtaining what he wants.

Letting out a dark laugh as he walked, he had plans were steadily forming in his head. He would make sure of it, he would make sure that she was with him, in his bed, in his arms, in his life once again.

A cold smirk curved up his lips, his crimson eyes glinting madly, the moon shining brightly above.

'_Dreams made flesh… I assure you, Anzu, your dreams will come to fruition…_' Atem thought, letting out another laugh that echoed out into the barrens, the earth quietly shaking.

* * *

I might not have said this, but this might become darker than **Dark Desires** so, please bare with me people! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you want the next chapter, click on that button down there! Bye!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Honestly, I didn't think I'd get that many reviews for this! Anyway, onto the chapter my friends!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would create a sequel like this (Damn YGO GX!) instead, well, for my viewing pleasure!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu** and mostly everyone have moved on with one another.

_**Warnings:** OOC-ness, mature themes, strong language… must I say more?_

**Plot:**

A strange encounter while visiting Egypt again, erotic dreams of a certain _once_ King of Games plague her nights, but how will she cope with it when those dreams will soon become reality? And why has he changed? How will a certain ex-pharaoh, gain the heart of the woman he has denied before? Especially if she won't give her heart back to him? Well, the once pharaoh _always_ gets what he wants, and thanks to those dreams that will soon crumble her defenses, he will get it.

**Dreams Made Flesh**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

The brunette jerked out of bed, waking from another _steamy_ dream she had of '_him_.' She sighed, looking at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed she slept in. Anzu groaned, it was only 5 o' clock in the morning! Then she noticed something wrong with the bed sheet she lay on. Slowly, she lifted the cover and quickly placed it back on her lap, her face becoming more flustered. 

'_Oh no… Isis-san will get angry if she found out the _mess_ I just made…_' sighing, she pushed the covers aside and took the bed sheet, going over to the bathroom and not coming out for a few hours. Then she walked out, carrying a dry, clean, fresh smelling bed sheet, rearranging the bed back to the way it was. After washing the bed sheet and drying it, she smoothed out the sheet across the bed, patting it afterwards.

Slowly getting back to bed, she stared at the ceiling, finding out that sleep was a luxury she wouldn't receive tonight, not after another dream of him being with her in a sort of… _very intimate _way. A blush stained her cheeks again as she recalled the dream she just had.

But _why_ was her nights filled with dreams such as these, she asked in her head for the millionth time for the past three nights? But what puzzled her more when she began dreaming these dreams was that it felt strangely _real_, like he was really next to her in bed, touching, caressing her as he did so in the dream. And when she would wake up, nothing would be happening around her, nothing _was_ happening in her bed. Only a sudden need between her legs for relief and for a cold shower.

'_I can't stop dreaming about _him. _I just can't… I only dream of him and only him… But why now? Why all this? I… I didn't want, no, didn't ask for this…_' Anzu thought in her head, a hand unconsciously trailing up to her neck, faintly feeling fevered kisses and hungry bites running down her throat. '_Dreams will become reality… No, I, I didn't want… I don't want him to come back, as much as… my mind and body seem to be crave for him… Ugh, what am I thinking? He can never come back… he was sent back to the realm of the dead after his duel with Yugi… Everyone said he wouldn't come back-couldn't come back…_'

Unknowingly, her memories of 'him' brought unexpected tears to her eyes before she fell back asleep.

* * *

"I'm really glad to have visited you after so long, Isis-san." Anzu said, giving the older Egyptian woman a tight hug. 

Isis returned the hug before pulling back, a huge smile on her face. "You're always welcome here, Anzu. Just be sure to visit from time to time when you have the chance. And say hi to everyone else if you meet them again." Isis replied.

Anzu nodded her head, turning to the Jeep and Rishid who calmly sat on the driver's seat, patiently waiting for the brunette. Closing the door when she got in, buckling her seat belt, she bid a final wave to Isis and Malik before the vehicle drove from the Ishtar home.

A few moments after the Jeep disappeared from view, Malik spoke, "Have you ever noticed that Anzu has been acting… sort of weird during the mornings?"

Isis turned to face her little brother, a puzzled expression on her face. "No… Has she? If she has, how did she act?"

Malik's violet gaze lingered onto his sister for a few moments before shaking his head, turning back to his home. "You know what? Never mind…"

"…Huh? Malik? What did you mean? Hey, come back here!" Isis called after him.

* * *

He walked through the bustling street, easily avoiding contact with the people around him. He attracted a few looks but no one walked up to him. That was good, though. He didn't have time to have pleasant chats with them. 

"… Do you really know where you're going?" asked an old woman's voice next to him.

He shot a glance to where the voice came from and found the old lady at his side, easily keeping up with his rapid pace. He grunted, turning his attention away from her and back ahead.

"I do… But I'm just looking around the place. It doesn't seem to have changed." He replied slowly.

The old woman cackled softly to herself. "Ehehe… Well, let us just say that only this part of Egypt wants to keep some of its old traditions. Besides, you don't mind do you? It actually gives you a sense of peace, knowing that you're surrounded by your own culture."

"I happened to like the modern touch of things, thank you very much." He said sharply, his voice going deeper and deeper as he talked with her.

"Ah well, mostly all of us do. It's easier but complicated. " She raised her head to stare up at his face, seeing the seriousness and determination in his crimson eyes.

"She has left the country, you know." The old woman stated. That had the desired effect. He immediately stopped in his tracks, turning his attention toward her again, his crimson stare turned at her, narrowing dangerously.

"What? So, you tell me that she is here, _visiting_, and then you tell me that she isn't. What are you trying to pull, old one?" he asked angrily, not bothering to hide the wild tone in his voice that would've scared off men a mile away from him.

She, however, was not fazed by his temper. She knew that to tangle with the ex-pharaoh was to sign a one-way trip to insanity and the asylum, or something even worse. Especially when it came to _her_. But it was also a calming action, to mention the woman whom he pined for but never got the chance to take her, claim her to be his. No one would be able to tame him unless it was her and _only _Anzu.

"She only stayed here for a few short days, that's why I hurried with your coming in. She will be going back to Domino City, I believe. If you want, you might want to pay a visit to the people who took care of your tomb for many generations." She replied calmly, her voice soft and unnerving.

He glared hard at her before she spoke again, "Look Atem, things are just going to have to wait. You want to rush, but if you rush, it would only lead to the pain you had previously caused her back then. And you don't _ever_ want to inflict pain on her again, hmm?"

"Never. Again." He replied slowly, grinding his teeth and balling his hands into fists beneath the cloak her wore before going back to walking to his next destination in Egypt.

A smile stretched across the old woman's lips. "I'm sure the Ishtars would be delighted to see you again, Atem."

* * *

"Thank you, Rishid." Anzu said as he gave her back her duffle bag. 

He smiled, politely bowing his head. "You're very welcome, Miss Mazaki Anzu. We are still very thankful for what you and your friends did for the pharaoh and us. We hope that you will visit us again some other time." Rishid walked back to the driver's seat of the Jeep. Waving a final farewell, he drove off from the air station.

Anzu let out a soft sigh, turning to the air station and staring at it's exterior. She smiled, remembering the time when she bought Atem the cartouche and gave it to him before he left for the memory world. She shook her head, trying to get her head out of memories like that.

Domino City, here she comes.

* * *

"Welcome back, Rishid. I'm sure that you safely escorted Anzu back to the air station, did you?" Isis asked pleasantly as Rishid came back, closing the door behind him. 

A smile curved up his lips after she said that. "Of course, Isis. She got back. And I'm sure she'll come back one day and maybe stay a bit longer than her stay here." He replied.

Isis nodded, turning her head to Malik who had his own turned toward them, a small grin plastered on his face before turning back to doing the dishes. Sighing, the older woman went back into her room, checking the mail she was holding before Rishid came in who was now in his room.

Malik hummed a soft tune as he washed the dishes. After a while, he was finished, wiping his hands on a dry towel and walking out the kitchen.

"My, my. Never expected to see you, Malik, doing house chores." Said a dark, familiar voice from the doorway.

Malik whirled to where the voice came from and was shocked to see who it was, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"… Y-You!" he managed to say, taking a step back from the smirking ex-pharaoh.

Atem's smirk widen slightly at the expression Malik had on his face. Priceless, he thought amusingly in his head while taking a few steps towards him while he stepped back.

"Now, I thought Isis taught you manners, Malik," Atem said, his voice laced with cold ice, dripping with venom, especially when he said his name. "Stubborn as always, aren't you?"

"Wh-Why are you here?" Malik asked hesitantly, staring fearfully at Atem. "You… You're supposed to be in the realm of the dead! You should have never come back! You were defeated…"

"Ah yes, but the world works strangely, you know?" Atem asked, his voice turning to a tone of sarcastic amusement. "First the world denies my existence, and then it calls me back. Fickle thing, wouldn't you agree?"

"Why… Why are you… here?"

In an instant, the ex-pharaoh's eyes turned hard, narrowing dangerously into slits, a cold, sweetly murderous smile on his face. He opened his mouth to speak when Isis came in the living room, a puzzled expression pointed at Malik before she set her azure eyes on Atem. Immediately, she gasped, putting her hands on her mouth to stifle the sound but not enough as Rishid came in, a look of alarm on his face, ready to defend Malik and Isis from whatever was going wrong till that look was cleanly wiped off his face, only replaced by a look of shock and fear.

'_Exactly as how I pictured them…_' Atem thought, chuckling softly.

He stared back at Malik, that same expression on his face before the other two Ishtars came in. "The answer to your question is that I came here looking for someone. Sadly, I heard that they have recently left."

Realization dawned on Malik a few seconds after he said that. "What do you want with Anzu?" he asked cautiously, but his own voice held determination, something in his head warning him about what Atem had planned for Anzu.

The smirk widened even more so. "That's the thing, Malik. I want _everything_ from her. I may have lost my chance two years ago, but not now, not again. I kindly ask that you help me." He replied.

Isis stepped forward, catching Atem's attention by a glance. "Pharaoh… Atem…. I… We…" her voice was barely above a whisper but still loud enough to hear. She let out a sigh, trying to relieve some of the shock and fear that was welling inside her chest. It didn't work. "Why now…? Why do you want… Anzu now? What are you planning?"

"In taking what will soon be completely mine, my dear High Priestess Isis." Isis shivered when he said that, hearing the dangerous tone when he did. "I just need help with transportation to where she is headed." He paused before that cold smile took place upon his lips. "Oh yes, High Priest Muhaado, sends his regards…."

She gasped, cringing back at the mention of the High Priest that unfortunately died by Bakura's hand. Then, out of nowhere, Malik burst out, "You won't be able to have her!"

Bad mistake.

Atem's hard, crimson eyes turned to him, his eyes glinting madly, the smile on his face turning into a sweetly, murderous smile. He took a few, short, predatory steps toward the now shaking young Ishtar, the sound of his boots becoming soft thunder on the floor, the Eye of Horus burning brightly on his forehead.

"Oh? And what makes you think, you can stop me, hmm, Malik?" he asked in a silky, dangerous voice.

Rishid took action in stepping between the now raging ex-pharaoh and his younger brother. Foolish man, Atem thought not seeing Rishid as nothing more than a wooden shield. It was then when he was about to send them both to oblivion for fraying his temper, Isis cried, "That's enough, please! We'll help, I promise that we'll help."

A satisfied smirk replaced the cold one that showed deadly hunger for bloodlust on it. Turning his attention to Isis, Atem cocked an eyebrow up.

"Fine then… I know you won't go back on your word, dear Isis." He spoke before settling himself on the couch in front the TV. "I'll wait, but my patience will soon grow thin." He added, not bothering to look at them.

Malik growled at him but was stopped by Rishid who was shaking his head to prevent himself from really going off. Isis on the other hand, stared baffled at Atem. He certainly changed from what she knew of two years ago. But maybe that was because his vessel restrained him? Or was it something else? Well, whatever it was, it was off, and nothing was restraining him from getting what he wanted and how he got it. He neither cared who he faced as long as they were out of the way from his goal.

And now she feared for Anzu. Atem was acting darker than he was before. She'd hate it if something ever happened to the brunette. But what could she do now? Atem was powerful than her, heck, more powerful than _anyone_ in this world, and he would use that power to attain his possession. Whatever means necessary.

Whatever means necessary…

* * *

Well, there's chapter two for you! Thank you for reading this and if you want the next one, click on that button down there and tell me what you think of this chapter! See you in the next one! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Notes: **Oof! Sorry for the delay in the update, guys! It took me a while to plan this chapter out. So sorry, everyone! Now, without further ado, let's go!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would create a sequel like this (Damn YGO GX!) instead, well, for my viewing pleasure!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu** and mostly everyone have moved on with one another.

_**Warnings:** OOC-ness, mature themes, strong language… must I say more?_

**Plot:**

A strange encounter while visiting Egypt again, erotic dreams of a certain _once_ King of Games plague her nights, but how will she cope with it when those dreams will soon become reality? And why has he changed? How will a certain ex-pharaoh, gain the heart of the woman he has denied before? Especially if she won't give her heart back to him? Well, the once pharaoh _always_ gets what he wants, and thanks to those dreams that will soon crumble her defenses, he will get it.

**Dreams Made Flesh**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 3**

Mazaki Anzu stepped out of Domino Airs, lugging her bag around, looking for a cab to get in. The thing was, her eyes were blood-shot and had bags under her eyes for not falling asleep on the airplane. The reason being was that she didn't want to fall asleep and have another one of those _dreams_ that have been plaguing her nights and having to be rudely awakened by one of the staff on the airplane for… _disturbing _noises she would make.

One time she felt her eyes drooping down but unconsciously slammed her head against the wall next to the window she sat by, causing quite a stir and having to apologize numerous times to the staff for making such a loud noise in the middle of the night… and in a plane. So she had a faint bruise on her forehead the rest of the trip and right now. Some people that she was crazy and kept their distance.

Except for a damn lecher. Brushed one hand past her bottom while she was going to the bathroom, and she immediately went alarmed and slapped him, causing another stir and was told to sit quietly or they would hold her until they got back to the next air station.

'_Damn bastard… Self-defense is not a crime…_' she thought when she just continued to sit on her seat after her bathroom break.

But something stopped her after the whole incident. Anzu thought she saw a pair of blood-red eyes staring intently at her before it disappeared as another one of the staff told her to sit down, annoyed at her current actions on the air plane.

'_Funny… I could've sworn I saw…_' she shook her head, sitting down and staring out at the window. '_No… don't think that… he can never come back, how many times do I keep telling myself?_'

Ending the flashbacks, the brunette finally caught a cab and told the driver to go to her apartment she currently stayed in. She groaned, she'd have to stay awake for just a little longer, just a small, tinny, little longer before she could finally enter the land of dreams. She closed one eye.

This was so hard to do.

**((scene change))**

He stood a few feet away from her, watching her look for a cab. He chuckled at her attempts to get the attention of a cabbie, but in several attempts, failed. It was a good thing he had Rishid hurry to the air station and catch the airplane bound for Domino City, the airplane she just happened to take.

He would've made a shout of joy when he found out she was on the same airplane as he. But it was stomped down as he found it was not the place, nor the time to have his plans set into motion, as much as he didn't want to restrain himself from her.

A small smile curved up Atem's lips as he recalled the actions Anzu took while she was on the airplane. He had to put a fist in his mouth to stop his laugh from emerging from his throat and has her find him so soon. It was just too funny! Oh, Anzu, he thought amusingly at the time when he saw her bang her head to keep herself awake, you know those dreams will haunt you till I have you.

But that ended when his keen eyes saw what that stranger did. He narrowed his eyes dangerously when he saw that man touch what was his. He felt ready to jump from his seat and Mind Crush the foolish bastard for his action, but he resisted the urge to do so. He couldn't make himself seen yet, or what the staff on the airplane said to Anzu, they would charge against her. He let out a growl at them, but let himself simmer down, casting a longing gaze at Anzu before turning away.

But then a cruel smile replaced the one on his face as he recalled what just previously happened before he got out. Mind Crushing the fool was sweet bliss on his part when he finally led the guy to a corner. Stupid bastard of a fool, he thought.

'Never _touch what is mine… I won't allow it!_'

But now that Atem was only a few steps away from her, his body was fighting against his plans to wait and wanted to go to her right now and grab her, pull her close, feel her body he so longed to feel against his. Maybe just a brush of her hair would do, and slink away quickly before she noticed the phantom like touch. Just a simple touch, that was all to just relieve his body from doing something drastic…

'_Too late…_' he thought, grinding his teeth, a low growl emitting from his throat that made a few passersby look at him fearfully as his crimson eyes followed her to a cab she finally caught and went in, speeding away from his touch.

Atem cursed viciously that children nearby had their mother's closing their ears and glaring at him, but he didn't care. He curled his hand tightly into a fist, his short fingernails digging into his skin, so tightly that a little bit of blood flowed out. So close, and yet he let it slip away from his fingertips…

Rubbing his temples as he walked near the street, she was slowly torturing him, like the dreams she were having were torturing her. He easily called a cab with a sharp whistle and packing the small bag the Ishtars lent him with spare clothing (mostly from Malik and some from Rishid) in the back before going in. It took him a while for him to choose where to go. Either follow Anzu or would he go to…

A smirk appeared on his face as he said his destination and the car drove off. Just a small visit to him, just to make his appearance known to another familiar face, maybe another _friend_ after that as well. Atem's thoughts went back to the brunette he let slip of. An innocent temptress, seductress, that's what she was, at least what _he _thought of her. Maybe an angel, a _fallen _angel who unknowingly was wanted, desired, lusted by an outcast demon and made an effort to torture that demon to his knees. Who knew that denying something they actually wanted would take a toll on that person, he mused. But then again, it was his fault for at least not making an action to make his feelings solidify what they could've had… what they _should've _had.

'_Little angel… Fallen angel… Innocent temptress; whatever she is, she still will be _mine_…_' Atem thought with a possessive edge that went unnoticed by his soft, dark laugh.

**((scene change))**

Kaiba Seto leafed through the files he held before sighing and letting them fall on the mahogany-colored desk. Raking a hand through his chestnut-colored hair, one would notice the stressed out look he had on his face as he contemplated what to do right now about the current project at hand.

The project? Building a school where Duel Monsters was taught to youngsters **(AN1)**, ranked only if they were in Ra, Osiris, or Obelisk. But it was still being steadily planned, but unfortunately, things were going rather slow.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by faint shouts of protest behind his office door. He let out a soft growl. As one should know, crossing paths with him while he was very busy was a rather unwise decision.

'_Whoever this guy is, I'll make sure he'll know how to act before coming and storming into my—_'

The office doors burst open.

Seto's narrowed cobalt blue eyes slowly widen as each second passed as he stared at the figure that stood at the doorway with a familiar looking smirk and familiar-looking crimson eyes that stared amusingly at him.

'_This couldn't be… H-He couldn't be… just standing there…_' he thought, baffled by what he was seeing.

Atem smirked, pleased to see the usually calm CEO of Kaiba Corp. looking so bewildered. He spoke, "Surprised to see me, Kaiba?"

All Seto did was continue to stare at him, that same surprised expression before he finally crashed back to Earth. He stood up from his leather seat just as his secretary came in looking flustered.

"I'm sorry, sir. But he wouldn't listen to a word I was saying—"

"That's enough," Seto cut in curtly. "He's… He's actually… an old friend I haven't seen in a long while. You may go."

His secretary looked at him for a few moments before she left, giving Atem a sort of a weird look before she closed the door behind her.

Seto stared Atem before he calmly sat back down on the leather chair with a sigh, eyeing the ex-pharaoh warily.

"You…" he breathed slowly. "You… why are you here? … You should've been in the realm of the dead…! We… all of us saw you being defeated by Yugi!"

That same smirk appeared on his face. "Yes, you are were there… Watching Yugi and I duel. Watched me lose to him… And me having to leave you all… Leave…" he trailed off, before shaking his head. "Well, it's been a while, hasn't it, Kaiba?"

'_Something's up with him… He seems different than before… Why is that?_' the male brunette thought in his head.

Shaking his head, Seto narrowed his eyes at him before replying, "Yeah… But what are you doing back here? Explain to me!"

"Humph…! First thing's first, Kaiba. You _tell me_ what's been going on these past two years, hmm?" Atem questioned, with predatory steps, he walked towards Seto.

**((scene change))**

She paid the cabbie a wad of bills before the car drove off. Slowly walking up the stairs to her apartments, Anzu fished for the keys in one of her pockets and slipping it in the lock. Opening the door, she walked in; dropping the bags she carried while doing so, plopping down on the couch in the middle of the living room.

The brunette moaned, the sound muffled as she had her face pressed against the fabric of the couch. She was too sleepy; too tired to keep her eyes open about half way.

'_But if I fall asleep… I know I'll get those strange dreams I keep on having these past few nights… No matter how hard I try to think about something else I… I…_'

No matter how hard she tried to fight off the sleepiness, it took her as its own.

**((scene change))**

_A soft, phantom touch of lips against her own, registered upon her senses. She snapped her eyes open and gasped, staring back at a pair of crimson-colored eyes._

_She felt like moving away, turning away from his gaze so that she wouldn't get trapped, but her body refused to listen, watching him slowly walk with predatory speed towards her, his hands tucked in his pockets._

_He was only a few steps away from her, his gaze never leaving her, haunting her until his eyes and face was the only thing she'll ever see, ever think of. She slowly became aware of herself gliding slowly towards him, her body wanting contact with his, her mind feeling light and dizzy._

'_He shouldn't be here… This is just a dream… Only a dream…' she thought lazily in her head once she was in his arms, resting her head on his hard chest._

_She gasped when he felt a phantom touch of a fingertip caress her spine, when she strangely still felt his arms around her waist. It continued down before it began the process all over again, making her shiver with delight, wanting, craving to feel his real fingertips running down her spine._

'_This shouldn't be happening…' her mind was still fighting against her desires but was losing the battle fast._

"_Why shouldn't it happen, little angel?" she gasped softly. That voice, that deep, familiar voice that held a sensual feeling washing over her every time he spoke to her in these dreams. Every time he would tease her and coax her into something she never felt before._

"_I… You shouldn't…" she was silenced by his lips pressing against hers, snaking his tongue into the recesses of her mouth. She unexpectedly let out a moan at the soft invasion, her feelings becoming clear to her in just that one kiss._

_He tore his lips away from hers, moving to her ear, "Dreams made flesh, little fallen angel… Just you wait." He whispered, his hot breath washing over her, softly nipping the lobe of her ear._

_She closed her eyes; unable to fight off the pleasure she was feeling now. But his words echoed in her mind, his voice a soft thunder to her ears._

'Dreams made flesh…' She paused in a moment of thinking… 

'…_. Atem…?'_

**((scene change))**

Anzu snapped her eyes open, immediately aware that she was lying down on the floor. She sat up on her hands, realizing that she must've rolled off the bed while sleeping. She raised one of her hands, faintly feeling his lips on her skin. She shivered, hugging herself for comfort.

'_I just need… a cold shower…_' she thought in her head.

**((scene change))**

Atem perked his head towards another direction, cutting Seto off from his explanations. He listened for anything, that faint call in his mind. He heard nothing, then he slowly turned back to the president of Kaiba Corp. with a glazed look.

'_A dream… She must've been having one of those dreams… Or am I just wrong…?_' he thought to himself.

"Atem?" Seto called him back to Earth, snapping his attentions back to him. "Something wrong?"

A few moments of silence passed by before Atem slowly shook his head until the door to Seto's office opened. He turned his head and was surprised to see whom it was.

"… Shizuka?" he asked.

**((end chapter))**

Well, sorry that that might've been short. I'm kind of busy preparing for other things. But don't worry, after tomorrow will be the start of my winter break, so prepare for some fast updates (I hope!)! If you want the next chapter, click on that button down there and tell me what you think of this chapter. Again, sorry for the delay in updating this story.

**These are not part of story. Just notes.**

**AN1: **Yeah, since they started that new YGO GX series thing, I think that should be starting now. I still think YGO shouldn't done something like a new cast and a new storyline. Where's Anzu, dammit! TT (shrugs) But oh well, that's just me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Notes: **Sorry for the delay in updating this, folks! School has started again for me, and I had to update my other fics as well. And I must give thanks to **Saiya-jin Spice **because she was the one that inspired me to type up this chapter with her awesome feedback! And I have to thank the other reviewers that reviewed and read this fanfic! (hugs everyone) Thank you soo much! Now, onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would create a sequel like this (Damn YGO GX!!!!) instead, well, for my viewing pleasure!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu** and mostly everyone have moved on with one another.

_**Warnings:** OOC-ness, mature themes, strong language… must I say more?_

**Plot:**

A strange encounter while visiting Egypt again, erotic dreams of a certain _once_ King of Games plague her nights, but how will she cope with it when those dreams will soon become reality? And why has he changed? How will a certain ex-pharaoh, gain the heart of the woman he has denied before? Especially if she won't give her heart back to him? Well, the once pharaoh _always_ gets what he wants, and thanks to those dreams that will soon crumble her defenses, he will get it.

**Dreams Made Flesh**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 4**

Atem walked away from the building of Kaiba Corp. He stopped, turned and looked up. He knew Seto and Shizuka were watching from the highest window that the skyscraper could offer. He chuckled before resuming his trek.

He had a _nice_ chat with Shizuka and Seto, asking them what had happened in the past two years after the Ceremonial Battle between him and Yugi. He was actually surprised to find out that the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp. and Shizuka were actually dating! He actually laughed (which made Seto glare at him and Shizuka blush) at the idea and wondered how Jounouchi Katsuya thought about it.

"Big brother went ballistic when he found out about that I fell in love with Kaiba," Shizuka had said to him with her head bowed down to hide the faint blush that crept up to her cheeks. "But I couldn't help it… And it was actually Kaiba who made the first move… Big brother wouldn't allow Kaiba to get within a mile of me, but with Ms. Mai's persuasion, Jounouchi let Kaiba and I date without him interfering…"

He heard Seto grunt on the desk at the time. "The mutt threatened that if he saw one tear fall from Shizuka's cheek, he'd throttle me within an inch of my life," He made a sound that could've been mistaken for laughter. "… But, as you can see, I'm still here. But even if he did get the chance, he'd never beat me."

Then Atem turned the conversation to what Jounouchi was doing. He too, was in a relationship with Mai! It surprised the ex-pharaoh to hear that it was Jounouchi who made the first move in asking her out… with a little help from his younger sister and Honda and Otogi. He was now enrolling in lawyer school and Mai was a famous stylist and fashion designer. Honda was working to join a motorcycle company and join their races. News that was sent to Shizuka (which Seto personally planned to burn, remembering that Honda still has feelings for the auburn-haired young woman) that he was getting good marks and may well be on his way to joining the company. Otogi had finally spread his Dungeon Dice Monsters around the whole world, now ranking second besides Duel Monsters.

Mokuba was working his way to becoming the vice-president of KC; or _president _if it was needed. All ready skipping grades because of his IQ and who he was connected to, he was already a sophomore in a prestigious and well known, private high school.

Shizuka was taking a part-time job as a Kindergartener assistant (sometimes teacher) and sometimes helping Mai with fashion designing as well as keeping up with her grades.

Ryou Bakura, moving on from his horrific experiences while in the possession of the Millennium Ring, was working in one of Kaiba Corp.'s American branch as an RPG supervisor, being paid well for his services. He was content with his jobs, as well as overseeing business transactions between Kaiba Corp. and another company.

"Which I don't need to fear, considering that Kaiba would provide me the necessary teachings for my classes." Shizuka said while the CEO snorted, but Atem knew was true in that aspect.

Then Atem asked the one question he saved for last.

"Tell me, Kaiba, Shizuka… What's Yugi doing now?" he asked with a small hint of dislike at the mention of his once counterpart in his voice that went unnoticed, even with the prudent senses of Kaiba Seto.

They had given him the information he thought they would give to him. Yugi was still helping his grandpa with the Kame Game shop and didn't have any big plans till he past college. He was still good at Duel Monsters, Seto noted, and had participated in several big tournaments and won them all with finesse and determination that Atem usually shown during a duel whenever Yugi sent him out of the Millennium Puzzle.

Of course, Atem was relieved to hear that Yugi hadn't once asked Anzu to go out with him… which slightly disturbed him since one time, he did encourage Yugi to ask the sapphire-eyed brunette to go out with him. Shizuka had told him that all Yugi wanted was friendship all along when he and Anzu had a chat once, and Yugi told Shizuka what had happened.

'_At least I now know I have chances I should carefully take…_' Atem thought when he left.

Then it was his turn to answer a few questions. As to why he was back. All he could say was that the world gave him a second chance at life and to take something back. This puzzled both Seto and Shizuka, but Atem told him he didn't want to talk about it.

He never asked about Anzu, he wanted to see for himself. This caused Seto to become suspicious at him. Why was he really here? Back in the realm of the living when he should've been in the dead? What sent him loose? That was all Atem could see behind Seto's cold, cobalt blue eyes when he left.

But before he could leave the office, Seto had called him back to the desk and handed him a one million yen check. This greatly surprised Atem when the male brunette offered him the money and looked at Seto quizzically.

"For what reason you came here for, I know it's not any of my business," the CEO said slowly as the ex-pharaoh pocketed the check. "But I know that you'll need money for whatever you have in mind. And…" he shot a glance at Shizuka who stared back with an amused expression on her face. "I sort of… I owe you for the things that you've done for us, Yugi, the whole lot of us. So, this is just to pay off that debt."

It took Atem a few moments to digest what Kaiba had given him before he nodded his thanks and walked out of the office.

'_Interesting to see how the others are all doing with their lives…_' Atem mused in his head as he walked to a limo that Seto had arranged for him on his behalf. He walked in the car, the chauffeur greeting him politely with a smile, telling him that Atem's bag was in the back and began starting the vehicle with a roar.

Atem stared out the window, the scenes blurry as the car went on to his next destination. A small, cold smile curved up his lips as he planned on his next visit. Oh, the look on Yugi's face when he would finally step into that shop again and renounce his presence back into the world, into Yugi's life. First he would have a… _pleasant _chat with the now eighteen-year-old young man, asking how he was doing, what he must've done during the past two years… and to set a few ground rules.

And after that…

The ex-pharaoh chuckled darkly.

"Soon, I'll move onto my most favorite phase of plans…" he murmured, not waiting to be in bed with a certain sapphire-eyed goddess.

**((scene change))**

Yugi rummaged through the box that had been sent to them filled with Duel Monsters cards. He placed them in an organized fashion; the places where his grandpa told him to put the correct order of cards were ingrained in his brain. He stumbled slightly and accidentally dropping a few cards.

Cursing softly under his breath, he bent down and began picking them up in a hurried pace until his violet gaze rested upon the card of the Black Magician. A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips as memories flooded into his mind.

'_Muhaado… One of the six High Priests that served under Pharaoh Atem…_ _Died tragically by Bakura, King of Thieves…_' he thought sadly as if he were reading it from card itself. Yugi shook his head, picking the card up and stacking them in the proper order, just as he heard the ring of a bell at the doorway, signaling that someone had entered the shop.

He hastily stacked the cards as the sound of boots coming closer registered upon his senses that the person was coming toward the counter. He stood up, his eyes closed, his lips stretched into a smile.

"Welcome to Kame Game shop!" he greeted happily. "I hope that you find what you're looking for… sir…" he trailed off as he opened his eyes and stared upon the figure that walked into the shop and now stared at him with familiar crimson-colored eyes that glinted with amusement… and something more.

"Well, long time no see, Yugi…" He murmured huskily, taking a step toward the counter. The Yugi he knew had grown into a young man nearly his height, growing past his normal small stature. His eyes still looked innocent and round, but held wisdom beyond his years hidden beneath. But right now, the Yugi he had remembered wasn't standing where Atem was looking.

The duelist that faced him in the Ceremonial Battle stood there.

Yugi's jaw hanged opened in surprise as he stared at the soul of the Pharaoh, the Yu-Gi-Oh, the first King of Games. The Spirit that had once occupied the Millennium Puzzle and whom he dueled in the Ceremonial Battle to see what his fate was. Win, he would stay with his friends, lose…

Atem smirked. "No hello, aibou?" he asked amusingly, then shook his head. "No… We're not sharing the same body anymore; you're not my vessel anymore… So then I should be calling you Yugi now, hmm?"

Yugi took a step back, his body shaking and wanting to step away from the man who stood in front of him. He shouldn't _be _here! He was sent to the realm of the dead after he had lost to him! He and the others had told him he would if he lost, that he would never return to them, no matter how they all felt about it. They knew that he would one day leave, but were uncertain, but this…

"No words of welcome back, Yugi?" Atem crooned softly, taking a few more steps to the glass counter, his crimson-colored eyes narrowing into slits as he inched closer.

And that voice… The voice that had helped them throughout all the tough times and the voice that had spoke to him to reassure that everything would be all right in a duel. But something was abnormal, not right about it. It didn't hold that same warmth and gentle determination it used to, but was filled with cold, chilling ice laced with dark malice. Even his aura was different than it was before, like something had changed him, a realization in the realm of the dead that might have changed him into something cruel.

Finally he spoke, his voice slightly trembling, "A-Atem… You… You should be in the realm of the dead after the Ceremonial Duel… You shouldn't be back. We were told…" Yugi sucked in a large intake of air, as if air was being sucked away from him, making it hard to breath. "We… All of us were told you wouldn't be coming back to us if you lost."

The cold smile twitched slightly at his words. "You're right, Yugi. But that doesn't matter now, does it?" The smile turned to a cruel sneer, something raw and untamed in Atem's crimson eyes flicked slightly. "I've come back for different reasons, but I assure you, no evil _thief_," he spat the word out. "Is going to begin to wreak havoc and we all have to save the world… again."

Yugi frowned slightly at the ex-pharaoh. He… didn't seem right. But those thoughts aside, he asked, "What are you doing back here, Atem? What's your goal? With you around… there must be something here that is holding you to this realm of the living." The shorter tri-haired man paused. "… And how you were sent back here."

"Oh really? That too bad," Atem shrugged nonchalantly. He turned back to face Yugi, that same cold smile stretched across his lips. "I was hoping for a… sort of friendly chat… But if you want it that way," He paused, fighting the urge to lick his lips. "I've finally realized something I've denied… Something that needs… my _utmost _attention. During my stay in the realm of the dead, I've realized something I should've taken to account. Yugi, that duel was much more than deciding my fate… Much more…"

**((scene change))**

_She moaned as his tongue traced her spine up to her neck. He kissed her throat, nipping softly at the silky skin. One of his arms was holding her up from not sagging down because of the pleasure he was giving her, while his other hand roamed freely across her body by his fingertips, causing delicious shivers run down her spine as it went lower and lower, pressing softly against the juncture between her legs before…_

_The brunette gasped that slowly turned to a moan at the invasion, feeling him smile behind her, suckling her skin, hard enough to leave a love bite before taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth and began nibbling softly._

_Her moans and whimpers steadily grew louder as the hand that held her up was now kneading her breasts, his lips leaving her ear and licking her throat, over the racing pulse beneath her skin to the corner of her kiss-bruised lips, brushing her lips against hers, chuckling softly as his torture continued to push her slowly over the edge._

"_**Mine…**" he said with an edge of possessiveness that laced with sensual satisfaction. She purred in response, her legs writhing beneath the silky, sweat soaked sheets as he felt her inner walls close tightly around his slender fingers._

_He kissed her lips hungrily, pulling away from her before she could run, a small pout on her face as the color in her cheeks deepened even more. He laughed softly, burying his lips in her throat. _

"_You won't have to worry, little angel… I'll have you soon. Very soon in fact. You'll just have to be the good little angel and wait." He murmured seductively._

"… _P-Please…" she broke on a moan as he turned their position, with him on top of her, his crimson-colored eyes filled with fierce hunger, lust, love and dark passion._

"_Please what?" he asked slowly, sensually, licking the spot where her heart was beating erratically._

_She paused, feeling somewhat uncertain at this point for some reason, but her body's needs won. "Take me…"_

And then she snapped back to reality.

**((scene change))**

"Thank you for the card, Yugi." Atem said taking the card from the smaller boy after he paid the amount that was needed to purchase the Duel Monster's card.

Yugi frowned up at him, not happy with the news that Atem had so nonchalantly told him, not caring how _he _felt about it. He had plans that involved Anzu, and with him so… _different_, Yugi was very concerned for his best friends well being.

As if sensing his thoughts, Atem smiled, pocketing the card. "Don't worry so much, Yugi. I can assure you that no harm will come to her, ever…"

The shorter boy snorted in disbelief. "I highly doubt that…" he muttered.

"Such distrust in me, Yugi. What happened?" Atem asked with a sneer.

"You appearing here and looking and acting different is what happened. I care very much for Anzu, and if you do anything to her, I'll make you regret it." Yugi snarled, trying to keep his voice steady, trying to remember that it was the Spirit that had helped him throughout all those trials and helped him get more friends in the beginning.

How well _that _was working.

"Make me regret what? Having her in my bed, Yugi? Oh no, I'm going to have lots of fun and pleasure while she's with me." Atem said with a sensual smirk that would've made women misty-eyed.

Yugi's snarl turned to an angry growl as Atem turned and began walking out of the Kame Game shop in a slow, taunting stride. "What happened to you, Atem?" he finally asked the ex-pharaoh. "You weren't like this, never like this…"

Atem stopped in his tracks and after a few moments, turned to face Yugi again. "Things change, Yugi, when you desire something so bad that you have denied before. You had your chance and you didn't take it. Now, there's nothing that's going to stop me. I won't let anyone stop me, including you, Yugi." He said, his crimson-colored eyes narrowing dangerously into slits.

"But you had your chances two years ago, Atem. You didn't take them as well, so what makes you think you'll get seconds?" Yugi asked quietly.

That same, cold smirk tugged at his lips. "You have so much to learn, little King of Games. I get what I want, and I want Anzu, and there's nothing you, nor Fate, or anything and anybody can do about it." He chuckled for a few moments. "Unless you want to get sent into a hell in eternity, that's fine by me." With that, he finally walked out, the bell situated over the door ringing noisily.

It was moments after he left until Yugi leaned against the glass counter, breathing heavily as if he had held his breath for almost a lifetime. He couldn't, _still _couldn't believe that Atem was here, that Atem had spoken to him just now, that he had suddenly reappeared in his life. But now…

He looked up, his eyes immediately fixed on the phone near the counter. He could… call, but they hadn't spoken to each other for quite a while since she had skyrocketed through high school and college and she had so busily moved from place to place, wondering if she ever got any sleep. She had sent him postcards from time to time when she could, but that was all…

Decision made, he walked over to the phone and reached for it.

**((scene change))**

Anzu sat up on the floor after somewhat falling from the couch she had fell on. Cracking her back, she looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting, the sky a shade of orange, red and light purple. Must be past afternoon, she thought as she got up, raking a hand through her hair.

When. Will. These. Dreams. Stop. Haunting. Her?!

'_Great… Just great… Another steamy dream… And my body…_' She looked down herself. Nothing showing from her clothes… But her body was screaming for physical contact from the dreams being shown to her. To really feel him beside her, caressing her and playing with her as he had been doing in her dreams, but…

Her sapphire-colored eyes moved over to her door and found a white envelope near it. Curious, Anzu walked to it, picked it up and examined it. Nothing on the outside. The person must've slipped it under her door. Shrugging, she ripped it open and stared at the letter, something small falling to the ground as she opened it. Her body froze as she stared at the end of the letter, the name numbing her into shock, her body becoming aware of phantom touches and caresses on her skin, despite her clothes, memories of her dreams playing in reality.

_Anzu,_

_Meet me here at this restaurant that we had once visited. Remember the date that Yugi had set us up with? That place. 3:00 sharp. Hope to see you soon, little angel._

She gulped, not wanting to look at the name of the man that had haunted her dreams and thoughts these past few days. Her hand faintly tracing the cartouche pendant that wrapped around her neck from a silver chain, never taking it off since then, making it a part of her she'll never let go.

_Atem._

She looked down at the card and picked it up, flipping the card face up. She stared at the picture of the Black Magician Girl card that smiled back at her. Her favorite card among the whole Duel Monsters world.

Then, the phone began to ring.

**((end chapter))**

Well, there goes chapter four! Sorry for the delay, people! School's been hectic, but I assure you, I'll try to update as soon as possible! So, if you want the next chapter, click on that button down there and tell me what you think! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress Notes: **Okay! I have finally updated this fanfic! Sorry for the delay people! School has really been running me up the walls and I have homework to do and study. (grumbles) Damn school! Anyway, we should get on with this, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would create a sequel like this (Damn YGO GX!!!!) instead, well, for my viewing pleasure!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu** and mostly everyone have moved on with one another.

_**Warnings:** OOC-ness, mature themes, strong language… must I say more?_

**Plot:**

A strange encounter while visiting Egypt again, erotic dreams of a certain _once_ King of Games plague her nights, but how will she cope with it when those dreams will soon become reality? And why has he changed? How will a certain ex-pharaoh, gain the heart of the woman he has denied before? Especially if she won't give her heart back to him? Well, the once pharaoh _always_ gets what he wants, and thanks to those dreams that will soon crumble her defenses, he will get it.

**Dreams Made Flesh**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 5**

The brunette impatiently sat at the table, wearing a white uniform jacket, a red tube top underneath, a short skirt that had a red line running across it, her legs adorned with brown boots, arms crossed and finger tapping on the floor. Anzu stared out the window for a moment before her sapphire-colored eyes went back to the empty seat across from her. She chewed on her lower lip nervously, feeling her stomach twist into tight knots. When was he going to get here?!

But inside her mind, she _wished _he wasn't coming. It had been two, long years since the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Atem; she had cried so many tears that time when she realized he would be leaving her and her friends… forever.

And now she was here, waiting for the ex-pharaoh to show up. She still couldn't believe it. She shouldn't even be here, waiting for someone who was supposed to have been gone a long time ago!

Then her mind remembered the conversation between she and Yugi yesterday…

**((scene change))**

_Anzu, after snapping out of her daze, walked over to the phone. She hesitated; her hand froze over the phone. Was it him? Was he calling her? Her mind went over this again and again before she shook her head and picked the phone up._

"_Hello? Mazaki residence, Anzu speaking," she said, noticing that her voice was slightly trembling for some reason._

_A pause, then, "Anzu?" Yugi's small voice came from the other end._

_She felt relieved to have heard from him, but another part of her was disappointed that she wouldn't hear the voice of the one that haunted her nights, that she couldn't confirm that the sender of the letter she held in her hand would talk to her again… outside of her dreams._

"_Yes, Yugi. What is it?" she asked quietly. It had been a while since she and the tri-haired King of Games had spoken. It was quite refreshing to hear the voice of her long time friend._

_The brunette heard Yugi sigh, muttering something about whether he should tell her or not before he spoke, "Anzu… Did you receive a letter just now?"_

_Her heart skipped a beat when he said that. Her sapphire-colored eyes trailed to the letter in her hand, then turned back to stare at the wall before her. _

"… _Yes, I did… And I read it." She replied slowly._

_There was such a long pause of silence from Yugi's end, which made Anzu wonder if he ever heard her at all._

"… _Are you going?" he asked finally, his voice barely above a whisper, she had to strain her ears to try and hear him correctly._

_No. Yes. No. Yes. No…. The words kept on tumbling themselves in her mind and mouth, not giving up the fight. A part of herself didn't want to go, didn't want to go to a restaurant and not find him there the whole day, feel the same pain she felt two years ago and make herself in looking like a fool who was stood up, yet another part of her wanted so badly to see him again, hear him again, see his captivating crimson-colored eyes she used to meet whenever he and Yugi switched places._

_In other words, she didn't know._

"_You don't know, do you?" Yugi said, saying the words as if he read her mind. He sighed. "That's what I thought. But… I, well, Anzu… I think you should go."_

_Her eyes widened. "Wait a second, how could I—"_

"_You want to see him again?" Yugi asked, his voice sounding pained._

_Oh God _yes_. She didn't know how long she could take it…_

"… _Y-Yes…" she murmured, feeling her eyes burn slightly._

_The brunette could almost see Yugi's understanding nod of his head. "Then go, I think it would be best for you, Anzu. I know you had feelings for him, so… You should go take this chance."_

_The tears fell. "Yugi…"_

"_Just be careful, Anzu. He seems different. I just want you to be safe…"_

_She nodded her head. "Thanks… Bye Yugi…"_

_After he said bye as well, she placed the phone back on the receiver. After a few moments, she plopped back down on her couch and fell asleep crying._

_Now or never, was the last thing she thought of before she succumbed to the land of dreams._

**((scene change))**

"I'm glad to have seen you again, Anzu," said a deep, familiar voice from behind that sent shivers down her spine before Atem sat down on the seat before her.

If she had opened her mouth to say something back at the next second, her heart would've jumped out. Swallowing it back down, the brunette tried to put on her best neutral mask that wouldn't crack a second after what he might say or do so that he wouldn't toy with her.

Although doing nothing or saying nothing, his crimson-colored eyes stared at her pleasantly, that the mask was slipping instead of cracking.

In the past seconds, Anzu observed him. He still looked the same, yet he was tanned, taller, and looked more arrogant than he was two years ago. His tri-colored hair seemed to grow out a few violet-red spikes and blacks, making it look a little wilder. He wore a black trench coat, wearing that same collar at the base of his neck and the same tight black tang top, pants and boots, wearing an extra belt around his waist, forming a sort of lopsided X when they crossed.

"Like what you see?" he asked teasingly, feeling amused when Anzu snapped out of her thoughts and frowned at him.

"See what?" Anzu said, trying to keep her voice steady.

He cocked an eyebrow up at the tone of her voice. He knew she was fighting something within her to keep herself from shouting at him. Well, time to play the game he wanted to play for so long.

But now that the game was concerning Anzu, he had to play carefully.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Anzu. I changed some things in some ways, I was just asking for you opinion." He replied, shrugging.

_Liar_. "And you come back after two years when we all thought we would never see you again? I guess I should expect changes, but I don't see anything of you that's changed. Especially your taste for leather clothing." She added slowly.

Atem smiled at her. "I always liked the modern touch of things, mind you. And leather is rather suitable for me, don't you think?"

"What I think is none of your business." She replied tartly.

Atem raised his eyebrows at the tone of her voice. "Now, I never expected that tone from someone like you, Anzu. Looks like you've gained some sassy fire in you, I presume?"

"Why were you late, anyway?" Anzu asked, changing the subject before she couldn't find an answer to the previous one and feel trapped.

"Oh… I was admiring some things, you know? I should get myself reacquainted with Domino City, seeing as how I'm going to live here now." He chuckled softly. "Sorry for me being late. How long did you wait for me?"

"Half an hour," Anzu replied through gritted teeth, remembering that a waiter always came to her after every few minutes, asking what she wanted and what the person she was waiting for wanted. She had to make quick and believable excuses to not make it seem like she was stood up and waited patiently.

"Oh really? Well, sorry, little angel. I was too busy browsing things." He replied calmly.

After a few minutes of calming herself down, she spoke, "Atem… Why… are you here? Why are you back? _How _did you get back?"

A long silence followed after her question except for the idle chatter among the other customers in the restaurant. Then he said, "You want to know? I was brought back from the realm of the dead."

"Brought back?" Anzu repeated, leaning a bit over the table. "By whom?"

"A descendent of Mana, you remember her, right?" he said.

Anzu nodded. How could she forget the bubbly, energetic young apprentice of the High Priest of Muhaado? The little girl who used to hide in pots and anything else that would cover her while she snickered when someone fell for her pranks? Once Anzu saw the troublesome apprentice, she knew right away from the looks-even though they looked different-that Mana was the Black Magician Girl.

So, a descendent, huh? But why…?

"Did she explain why she revived you from the dead?" the brunette asked.

Atem smiled. "You should know, Anzu." After seeing the puzzled expression on her face, he decided she should know now. "Ever since you returned from Egypt, haven't you been having these… intimate dreams?"

She gasped, wondering how he knew about her dreams. The dreams were about him, so he must've…!

"No, little angel, I don't send the dreams to you." He cut in, seeing her open her mouth to say the words that formed in her head as to why she was having these dreams of him and her… in bed. "You should know. The body always craves for something they _think _they cannot have…"

Anzu frowned a bit, hearing those words before. Then she realized it. The old woman was the one who must have started it all! The dreams, the arrival of Atem… But why now, at this time? What _did _she need?

"I came back for you," he answered seriously, his voice low and husky. "You and I… We never acted upon our feelings didn't we?"

She was taken aback at his words. "Wait, does that mean—"

"I couldn't say or act on anything upon what I felt because I was _dead_, Anzu. I was only a Spirit, the soul of the pharaoh that had taken Zorc with me to stop the fight between us temporarily. There was no way I could've taken you… or there would be consequences afterwards, and I didn't want you to get hurt." _And I hurt you more by leaving you, not saying anything about what I felt…_

Anzu took this all in a matter of seconds before she bowed her head, shadowing her eyes from his view. So, he felt the same, but didn't say or act upon it. What he said made it all clear to her. But still, why now? Why was he torturing her like this? Why did her body want him so much?!

He stood up and took her hand in his, startling her. She looked up and saw a smile plastered on his face, his crimson-colored eyes glinting with faint amusement.

"Right now, Anzu, let's catch up on old times, shall we?" he suggested, his voice lowering to a caressing croon.

She thought about this for a moment. He acted like he never lost the Ceremonial Duel and hadn't left them all. He acted different than two years ago, but maybe it was because he was back with free reign over his life.

Shrugging her shoulders, she stood up and left with him.

**((scene change))**

Holy _crap_, her feet were aching!

Anzu never thought that when he wanted to catch up on old times, she never knew that he meant going to every arcade, store, library, park, and restaurant in the district of Domino City they were in. He inspected everything on display with curiosity of that of a five-year old, wanting to know what this or that was, what it was made of and then leaving the building and entering another across the street or a few blocks away, dragging her by the hand, ignoring her protests for rest.

'_I wonder, if he hadn't left, and maybe have gotten a body of his own two years ago, the others would have to have come over when he wanted to explore almost half of Domino City…_' Anzu thought when they entered another arcade.

Now it was nighttime, the crescent moon shining brightly as Atem and Anzu walked down the sidewalk in compatible silence, his hands in his pockets while the brunette pushed her aching legs and feet to her apartment, stifling the groan when she thought that she had to walk up the stairs and to her home.

Speaking of home…

Anzu turned to face the ex-pharaoh. "Hey, Atem, where do you live?"

He glanced at her before turning back to face the road ahead of them. "Somewhere downtown in a condo that was provided by Kaiba. I just needed to see what was on display so I could plan out what to put in my new house." He replied.

One time, before the sudden urge to go to every store around them took hold of Atem, he had told her whom he had met before meeting her. She was actually surprised when Atem told her that Seto had given him a check of a million dollars!

"Then why are you following me?"

He shrugged. "It's dangerous for a young woman like yourself to walk alone to her home at night. So I took the liberty of escorting you to your home."

Somehow, when he said that, a mental image of one of her dreams popped in her mind, and she was thankful that the shadows covered the bright blush that stained her cheeks at the thought. But that made her wary of Atem; he could be planning something else…

And Yugi had told her to be careful of him when she finally met him that he had changed. But she didn't know what his plans were, that it slightly irked her. Then she painfully became aware of the sudden ache between her legs…

They reached the apartment complex in where she lived and climbed up the stairs. She inserted the key into the nub of the lock, watching Atem from the corner of her eyes, just to see if he was going to make a move on her before she unlocked the door and opened it, walking in.

The next seconds happened in a blur, and before Anzu knew it, the door had closed with a snap, and she was pinned to the wall next to the door, one of Atem's hands holding her wrist above her head and the other was wrapped around her waist, keeping her other arm locked to her side and had pressed himself against her so she wouldn't mover her arms or legs.

"Atem! What—"

She was cut off when he hungrily taken her lips with his, kissing her roughly, but passionately. Since her mouth was opened before the sudden assault, he snaked his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, playing with her before she unknowingly began dancing with him as well, her body completely shutting out her mind.

But her mind struggled against her body's needs, forcing herself to snap out of it and part from his lips, breathing heavily.

"_Just be careful, Anzu. He seems different. I just want you to be safe…_" Yugi's words echoed in her head.

"W-Wait, Atem…! We… You shouldn't be doing this…" she murmured.

"Ah, little angel, what does it look like I'm doing?" he whispered huskily, licking her upper lip, feeling the grip of her hand on his trench coat tightening at the action. "This is something that I've wanted to do for a long time…" Atem lowered his lips down her neck, tracing feather light kisses on her throat, flicking his tongue out to tease her.

"_He seems different…_" The brunette closed her eyes, the pleasure she was feeling was intense, memories of her dreams replaying over and over again in her head. "No… Please, stop…"

"Do you want me?" he asked seductively as he nipped her skin lightly. "Or, do you want me to stop?"

_Crap, crap, crap…_

"… N-No…" she gasped when she felt one of his hands travel up her thigh, sending electric shivers down her spine when those fingers crept past her skirt.

"No what?"

When she thought he would just take her then and there, he stopped. It all just suddenly stopped. Then Anzu opened her eyes and looked at Atem and shivered slightly. The look in his eyes was a mix of passion, love and lust, and hunger for her. He braced both hands on the wall, trapping her in between as he looked down at her with that same smirk she knew all too well.

Then anger boiled inside her when she noticed that he thought this was all a game to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed his fingers on them, silencing her, and Anzu was tempted to bite them away from her mouth.

"As tempting as taking you right now, it is rather getting late, don't you think?" he asked teasingly. "And besides, I have other friends that I wanted to visit before then. Just one question, what _do _you _want_, Anzu?"

"Why are you asking me this?" she inquired, surprised that her voice sounded needing and pained. "Why are you asking me this? What do you want from me, Atem?"

The smirk on his face twitched slightly at her question. Then he said, "I want _everything_ from you, Anzu. Your body, mind, soul, and heart. And I won't stop until I get what I want, you should know that." Atem chuckled darkly, causing her to shudder in fear at the sound of it. "I'm different, Anzu. I've changed my ways. Don't mistake for the same soul of the pharaoh two years ago… I'm back, and I'm doing things _my _way. And by then," that same laugh again. "You'll be begging for me to be with you in bed…"

She glared at him, wanting so badly to hit him now, but couldn't, as that might trigger something unpleasant. "And what makes you think that?" she said, gaining some courage in her voice.

He narrowed his crimson-colored eyes at her. "You want to try me, Anzu? Fine. If I get even one word that begs me to be with you, you'll lose, and I win. And you know very well, I _always _win."

"… Not this time…" the brunette replied defiantly. Yet something inside her told her she had a less than fifty percent chance of winning this battle against him.

"Oh, but I will. That's what happens when you play with a Game King, Anzu." He brushed his lips against her forehead before drawing away from her and opening the door. He smiled at her before he said, "Remember, Anzu, you asked for this. No going back on it now." With that, he walked out of the apartment and the building, his black trench coat billowing behind him.

Minutes after he left, Anzu sagged against the wall, pressing her hand against her forehead, ready to cry.

What did she bring herself into now?

**((end chapter))**

Well, there you go, folks! Chapter five up and running! If you want the next chapter, click on that button down there and tell me what you think! Over and out!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress Notes: **Eep! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not updating this in like… forever! Please forgive my tardiness! I'm so busy, what with school, other fanfics; my life has pretty much gone hectic… Ahh! Oh, and thank **PrettyStupidGirl **because she encouraged me (or rather forced me) to get off my lazy ass and update. Though, I thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, and I hope that you'll enjoy this sixth installment!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would create a sequel like this (Damn YGO GX!) instead, well, for my viewing pleasure!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu** and mostly everyone have moved on with one another.

_**Warnings:** OOC-ness, mature themes, strong language… must I say more?_

**Plot:**

A strange encounter while visiting Egypt again, erotic dreams of a certain _once_ King of Games plague her nights, but how will she cope with it when those dreams will soon become reality? And why has he changed? How will a certain ex-pharaoh, gain the heart of the woman he has denied before? Especially if she won't give her heart back to him? Well, the once pharaoh _always_ gets what he wants, and thanks to those dreams that will soon crumble her defenses, he will get it.

**Dreams Made Flesh**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 6**

Yugi Mutou sat on the black couch of his living room, lazily flipping channels on the TV in a hurried pace, finding nothing of interest. Letting out a pained sigh, he let his arm fall to his side and stare blankly at some meaningless talk show.

It had been a few days since he and Mazaki Anzu had talked to each other.

And in those days, he wondered how she was and if she actually went to meet with Atem. All possible signs pointed to yes, yet he wasn't sure. When he had spoken to her, she sounded uneasy, even afraid at first to go and meet with the ex-pharaoh. But he had remembered her feelings for him, and knew, by a small inkling, that she had.

At that thought, Yugi frowned. Atem wasn't himself. In fact, he acted just like he did the first time that Yugi had completed the Millennium Puzzle. Dark, cold, vicious and malevolent before they began to know each other in the Duelist Kingdom tournament three years ago. And the power that he radiated when Atem came to meet him again… It was darker, more dangerous…

Why was that?

The question itself popped into his head several times ever since then. Though Yugi had a suspicion that _something _must have happened during Atem's stay in the Realm of the Dead. If not that, what then? What happened to the other Atem? What had happened to the Mou Hitori No Boku that used to help them during the time of Malik's tirade and protected them from Zorc when he was unleashed again?

Obviously he was gone, and Atem was back for Anzu.

Then Yugi heard the chime of the bell at the front door, signaling that someone had entered the game shop. Turning the TV off and walking to the counter in a hurry, the tri-haired King of Games was about to greet the guest when he found that no one was around. Frowning slightly, Yugi scratched the side of his head. That was funny, he was sure he had heard someone come in…

Letting out an exasperated sigh and muttered something that meant he just needed some rest, Yugi walked back inside, preparing to take a short nap, unaware of the dull blue eyes that stared at him and disappeared.

**((scene change))**

Atem stepped out of the steaming bathroom while patting his chest dry, wearing nothing but long, black pants that slightly slid a little past his waist in a seductive sort of way. He made his way to the living room of his condo and looked around. It was nothing extravagant, he mused silently to himself. The place was quaint but well furnished. Hell, he hadn't even used the spending money Seto gave him to get the leather black couches and chairs around the living room, the long, blooming plants that stood at the far corners of the living room near the balcony that was covered by black satin curtains. They were all here when he arrived at the correct address, and he was slightly surprised to find all of this in his new home.

Slinging the simple white towel around his shoulders, Atem proceeded to walk to the refrigerator in the kitchen that was cut off from the living room by a black marbled counter. Opening it and taking out a small can of soda from the sparse choice of food and beverages, he closed the lid with a snap and flicked the soda open while a small, cold smile stretched upon his lips.

"So, back again, eh? And here I thought we were rid you…" Atem said to the uninvited guest that stood behind the counter before taking a sip of his drink.

Shaadi stared silently at the back of his former pharaoh who was casually drinking his soda without a care for what he could do to him. He closed his dull, azure eyes. Which was right in that aspect. He couldn't do anything to Atem. Not like this…

"Always the silent one, eh Shaadi? But back in the day, rudeness such as this wouldn't be tolerated in Egypt and I'd have the decision to slit your throat out instead." Atem fully turned to face him, the smile on his face turning into a full, cold and feral smile while the murderous gleam in his crimson-colored eyes glinted maliciously at the sight of him.

"My pharaoh," Shaadi finally said, bowing his head in a respectful bow, causing Atem to snort arrogantly at the old gesture. "So you have returned to this realm at last. We were afraid that something wrong might have happened if the ceremony didn't work well."

"Last I checked, High Priest Shadah," Atem said his name in such malevolence that the sound made the usually unshakeable Shaadi shudder visibly before him, causing a sickly sweet smile to appear on his face. "You were testing me in games that could have cost my life, my vessel's and my friends. You worrying about me were one of the last things I would have thought to come from you. So, what do you want with me? Haven't you already done enough for me?"

"Please, my pharaoh, it was only to test if you were truly the one. I ask that you forgive me on the dangerous games that I had pit you against. Now, as to why I am here before you, is that I was—"

Shaadi's sentence was cut off when a thin blast of Shadow power grazed past his cheek and made a small hole on the mahogany wooden floor, the size of a small ball. His eyes widened as he stared at a grinning Atem who had his left hand open at him, a flicker of dark power flashed out before it retreated back into his hand.

"Checking to see if I had controlled my newfound powers? I think that alone should answer your question, my dearest Shaadi. You have no need to fear, my servant. They are currently at my control." Atem said in a soft croon that didn't fit well with the scene before letting his hand fall back down to his side and take a quick sip from his soda.

The dull, azure-eyed Egyptian bowed his head and shivered again. No need to fear? He had a new reason to fear his pharaoh now. The Shadow powers that he had gained when he went past the doors to the realm of the dead were destructive and not easy to gain control and mastery of.

Yet here he stood before Atem who had only mastered the use and control of his new Shadow powers before the end of a full month.

'_My pharaoh, how fearsome you have become…_' Shaadi thought sadly, clenching his hands into fists. Then he looked up, just as Atem finished taking another sip of his drink. Shaadi cleared his throat and spoke, "My pharaoh, even if you are in control of those powers now, sometimes they go a bit—"

"Unstable? Yes, I know. It happened several times before I got the hang of it." Atem smiled, remembering all those times he played his _games _with other people. He held up his free hand and stared at it. "So… This is the power that Bakura wanted, hmm? The power that was hidden behind the doors to the dead, a power he wanted so badly, he'd do any dirty trick to obtain it…" Then the smile on his face widened slightly. "A power that could destroy the world or conquer it…"

Shaadi's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as realization hit him. "My pharaoh, you don't mean to say that you will use this power to—"

Atem glared at him, causing his sentence to die down. "No, I'm not going to use my powers to take the world, Shaadi. I have much better plans than that. Besides, why would I want to rule a world of fools? I think I've had enough days as being a king, don't you think?"

Shaadi was puzzled for a moment then remembered why Atem was sent back into this realm. '_Right… That Mazaki woman that he has been pining for_…"

Then Atem's voice cut off his thoughts, but what he said made him chill to the bone.

"… But if she wants it, I'll give Anzu the world. And I'll make sure that she gets _everything_ that the world can offer her. If not," Atem chuckled darkly. "… Then this world will surely have something to fear then…"

**((scene change))**

This was one of the greatest challenges Anzu had ever faced.

Glaring hard at her opponent, she twisted, she turned, she evaded all his tricks and ploys to pull her down and defeat her. Her eyes slowly widened when she felt that victory was in her grasp as she reached her goal, inching closer and closer, until…

**YOU LOSE!**

…Was what the TV screen said to her as Jounouchi Katsuya pumped his fists in the air as he won the race as they played Need For Speed Underground 2. Anzu cursed furiously under her breath as the blonde next to her did this weird victory dance before finally settling down back on the carpeted floor of his apartment in front of the PlayStation 2, a goofball smirk on his face.

"Ahahaha! I won, Anzu! Even though you passed college way earlier than us, doesn't mean you reign supreme in the video game ground!" He jeered at her, causing her to glare even harder at him.

"That was a cheap trick and you know it!" Anzu snapped back, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Pushing my car into another one… C'mon! One more round, I'll show you!"

Jounouchi's smirk turned into that of a madman at the prospect of beating her in the video game. In fact, he could be her in any game that she even dared to challenge him at, save for Duel Monsters, but no one didn't need to know that…

"You're on, Apricot!" He said, accepting the bait that Anzu had let out for him by using the old nickname she had back then. Of course, she took his bait when he called her by her old nickname; worked like a charm, he'd always say. Then they began another round of Circuit mode and began racing; Jounouchi jabbing numerous buttons on the poor controller while Anzu took everything in slowly, plotting out her plan to win this round.

"You two…" Shizuka said sadly at the kitchen counter, watching her best friend and older brother race against each other again on the floor of the living room. All the auburn-haired Jounouchi wanted was to have a pleasant chat with her older brother until Anzu suddenly popped up at his front doorstep and asked if she could spend time with them. Not that Shizuka could blame Anzu for wanting to spend time with each other. Ever since the events of two years ago, Anzu had nearly worked herself to death in her studies and refused to do otherwise, even passing up chances to take a break and hang out with her friends.

And before they knew it, she graduated high school, then college.

Shizuka began staring at the stark white ceiling above as a new trail of thought came to her. Speaking of the events of two years ago…

"Hey Anzu…" Shizuka called hesitantly at the brunette that was now on her knees and pressing the button to activate her nitrous on her car while having this wild look on her face that made her think that she would explode the minute she was disturbed.

Anzu quickly glanced at her before she turned her attention back at the screen. "What is it, Shizuka?" She asked rather quickly, turning right on an intersection in the game.

"I was wondering, Anzu, if you had yet to see—"

"**_HAH! BEAT YOUR ASS, FAIR AND SQUARE, JOUNOUCHI!_**" Anzu suddenly shouted, jumping up from her seat.

Jounouchi began scratching his head so hard that he was sure that there would be marks on his scalp soon. "**_NOOO! I JUST _HAD _YOU, DAMMIT!_**"

Shizuka, after working around her startled surprise at her brother and best friend's sudden outburst, sweat dropped visibly while slowly backing away and making sure that the counter would give her some comfort as a shield.

Jounouchi then let go of the controller and pointed an accusing finger at Anzu. "ARRGH! That couldn't have happened! You tricked me!"

A smirk, a very _EVIL _that you wouldn't have expected to come from the brunette slowly tugged at the corners of Anzu's lips, causing Jounouchi to visibly shudder under the dark look Anzu was giving him. "Jounouchi," she said in a too soft voice. "We made a deal before, that if I win this best two out of three game, you listen to whatever I tell you in how to study better. _SO LISTEN, DAMMIT!_"

"Yes ma'am." The blonde-haired Jounouchi immediately replied back, not wanting to face his best friend's wrath. A wrath that Anzu rarely let out that a person who would dare go against it had already signed their death warrant.

Soon after his reply, Anzu's lips curved up into a satisfied smirk while Jounouchi (sadly and begrudgingly) pulled out his black backpack and brought his textbooks and notebooks along with a pen and pencil. And thus, Jounouchi's tutoring began as Anzu corrected him and pinpointed all the things he needed to improve on in his math. Suffice to say, Anzu was rather annoyed about how the blonde male got almost _everything _wrong in such simple math equations. But she did her best, exercising the utmost patience it was needed to teach a man like Jounouchi while Shizuka merely scratched her head and watched.

It was five hours into their studying that Jounouchi _FINALLY _got the hang of everything he needed help on, hugging a tired and rather annoyed Anzu generously. Shizuka was taking a light nap on the couch beside them, finding that she'll learn all this later. Just ask Anzu for help, she noted amusingly. While Jounouchi was stuffing his books back in an unceremoniously way, Anzu ran a hand through her slightly ruffled chestnut-colored hair, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Aside from the annoyed feelings she had for Jounouchi right now, the brunette was quite glad that she was at least around two of her best friends to get her mind off of things the current things that were going on in Anzu's life. She tried her best not to think of what happened a few days ago, but…

"Yo, Anzu," Jounouchi called and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes with a questioning look. "Thanks a lot for helping me in my homework and stuff. Couldn't have understand it better without ya, ya know."

Anzu smiled slightly and hooked a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "It's okay, Jou. But… You _would _understand the concept if only you would just stop _sleeping _during class." She replied slyly, earning an annoyed look from the blonde.

"Hey, it's not my fault I stay up late at night, tryin' to understand this crap! I'm doing my very best at this!" he stated quite proudly, only, she didn't buy it.

The brunette rolled her eyes. '_Studying late at night… Riiight…_' she thought disbelievingly. Letting out another sigh, she leaned back against the couch behind her and stared blankly at the black TV screen, now lost in her own troubled thoughts.

Jounouchi scanned her from head to toe. Surely there was nothing wrong with her physically, but she seemed too tired and restless, now that he got a look of her eyes. And also, something seemed to be troubling her, gnawing at her conscious and so, being the big brother figure to Anzu, he asked, "Hey, Anzu… Something going on here that I should know about?"

At that moment, Anzu's body went rigid before she shook her head, turning to face him with a puzzled look. "No… Why do you ask, Jou?"

But Jounouchi didn't buy it. He knew that she was distressed, tired, and maybe even a bit… scared at something. "Well… I don't know you just make it seem like something wrong is goin' on with you." He replied.

"How so?"

Jounouchi sat a bit straighter, crossing his legs and arms and staring right into Anzu's sapphire-colored eyes. "Okay then. Reason one: Why did you suddenly show up on my doorstep looking like you were being chased by something? Two: It looks like you've really wanted to let your mind off of something for a while. And three: I would be the last person that you would talk to about problems with guys, in fear that I might just run up to them and kick their ass around. So, I guess my reasons are good enough."

The smile on Anzu's features seemed pained and forced while her eyes twinkled with a hint of sadness and fear. "I guess you can see right through me, but… No, Jounouchi. My problems right now don't concern no… guys or whatever, okay? It's quite small, in fact. You don't need to worry about them." She lied.

Oh, just the opposite actually, Anzu thought sadly. Anzu didn't know how Jounouchi would react if she just told him about Atem coming back. Of course he would be shocked and dumbfounded to have the former pharaoh back, but if the brunette had told him of all the… _other _things he had been doing to her, no doubt that Jounouchi, friend or not, will try to protect her from Atem.

But from the way Atem had acted towards her, Anzu feared for Jounouchi, and so, decided that it was best to keep it secret.

**_You know he's going to find out sooner or later…_** Said her conscious, but she waved it off. Yet her conscious was right. Everyone would notice Atem's presence sooner, but most importantly, how he acted would be the most probable cause for attention. How could he explain of his sudden change of demeanor and lust for her?

The results didn't look too well from her viewpoint…

Jounouchi stared at her long and hard, making Anzu feel slightly awkward that she shifted uncomfortably on where she sat before he shook his head and uncrossed his arms.

"Okay Anzu. I'll take your word for it. But," Then, Jounouchi's warm, brown eyes had changed into a cold, fiery glaze that made Anzu slightly fearful of him. "If anybody's hurting you, Apricot, and I mean _anybody_, you be sure to tell me. I'll straighten that guy out. I promise you that." He said, his tone hard and serious, not like his normal, goofball voice he normally spoke in.

Anzu giggled slightly. Count on Jounouchi to make up a promise like that. But from what she could tell, Jounouchi _never _breaks a promise, especially to a dear friend (coughMaicough) and he took his promises seriously. Finally, she nodded her head and smiled warmly at him before she stood up from her seat and looked at the clock. It was a quarter to eight and Anzu cursed her luck. She didn't plan on staying out that long. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk, as they say…

"Well, got to go, Jou. I'll try and see you sometime soon, 'kay?" With that, she playfully patted his head, which in turn, he angrily swiped her hands away, muttering something like, "I'm not a dog…" and she smiled, walking out of his apartment, and into the cover of night.

**((scene change))**

"… Yes. I know. Right, you're grandmother helped me come back." Atem replied to the person on the other end in the darkness of his own room, his crimson-colored eyes gazed intently at the closed blinds that let lines of moonlight to filter through.

Another pause. Then, "You're not helping? I see… Well… I should thank your bloodline. Mana has done great things for me, great things… I just wish I could fully thank her for that. Hmm… You do know she is your ancestor, right?" Atem laughed at the answer that was given to him. "All right, all right… I guess this is good-bye for good, huh, Hikaru? Thank you." With that, he hung up the phone and stared back at the window.

Oh, how he reveled being alive again, he mused jokingly.

Suddenly, a slight tingle in his right hand caused a dark spark of power to emerge from Atem's hand and he raised it just in time to see his power lash out at him as if in anger or impatience and back out. He smiled, clenching his fist tightly, trying to leash in his power, all the while, planning out the perfect seduction for a woman named Mazaki Anzu…

**((end chapter))**

Ahh… I'm so, so, **_SORRY_** for not updating this in like… forever! And I must apologize to **xXXkIkOkEnXXx! **I am really, truly sorry for not acknowledging your birthday soon! Please forgive me! (bows down on her knees) I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! If you want the next, click on that button and review! Again, sorry for the really long delay!

**On another note, there is this club called the SAASA (Shounen-Ai Authors Support Anzu). I joined it as well! So please join! You don't have to like shounen-ai to join, this club just shows that shounen-ai authors can support and love Anzu too! Go on Saiya-jin Spice's author profile and contact her to join! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress Notes:** (peeks above a desk) Hello, fellow readers! I'm sorry for being so late in updating this—ACK! (dodges knives) Hey, look, I'm sorry, okay! I've been swamped with my current fandom, and now, I have to complete my summer reading that my oh-so-great literature teacher assigned before I left school. Aghh… And now my school is coming soon. Makes me feel like shit, while the summer sun is having fun trying to burn me. Anyway, as cliché-ridden as it is to say this, please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would create a sequel like this (Damn YGO GX!) instead, well, for my viewing pleasure!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu** and mostly everyone have moved on with one another.

_**Warnings:** OOC-ness, mature themes, strong language… must I say more?_

**Plot:**

A strange encounter while visiting Egypt again, erotic dreams of a certain _once_ King of Games plague her nights, but how will she cope with it when those dreams will soon become reality? And why has he changed? How will a certain ex-pharaoh, gain the heart of the woman he has denied before? Especially if she won't give her heart back to him? Well, the once pharaoh _always_ gets what he wants, and thanks to those dreams that will soon crumble her defenses, he will get it.

**Dreams Made Flesh**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 7**

After sliding out of the taxicab and paying the driver a certain amount of money, Mazaki Anzu looked up at the old, traditional Japanese house that loomed before her. The wooden slate that hung on one side of the doorframe had the family name, "Mikagami" written on the surface. Scratching the side of her head, Anzu pulled one of the doors opened and looked inside.

Indeed, the Mikagami family was a wealthy clan in the higher ranks of business industry. Of course, they weren't overly rich like the great Kaiba Corporation, but still very wealthy. Maybe it was because of this fact that she felt slightly embarrassed and small to be in the main house of the Mikagamis.

Looking around, Anzu's sapphire-colored orbs scanned the area before her. The main house was huge, owning much land surrounding the outskirts of Domino City. Which was why Anzu had to pay the cabbie a hefty amount for her trip. But in actuality, Anzu was slightly awed at the traditional style that the main house pertained, adding a rather calm atmosphere besides houses in the city.

Proceeding to the entrance, Anzu continued to stop and stare at the fountains and the large, pinecone trees whose branches tickled some parts of the roof surrounding the house. It was then, when the brunette placed her shoes where they were supposed to be placed (she noticed some other pairs of shoes as well), that Anzu noticed the place was eerily… quiet. Blinking confusedly, Anzu started to meander inside the house.

When she was had managed to find the courtyard (she still didn't see any signs of life in the halls), the brunette stared at the equally huge dojo that situated itself at the corner of the fortress-like walls. Gulping noisily, she walked to the dojo.

"_Dammit_, Shiro! I'll wring your head off for that!" screamed an unfamiliar voice from the dojo and startling Anzu at the ferocity that was put into the scream. Before Anzu had any chance to know what was going on, a whirlwind came from the entrance of the dojo and zoomed past her, pushing her slightly off balance.

When Anzu caught her bearings and looked up to come face-to-face with a tall young man that had a very handsome, slightly boyish, face. His hair was white, slightly spiky, and dyed black at the very tips while he had a very small ponytail tied closely to the roots of his hair at his neck. The young man had several earrings on his left ear, and his ebony-colored orbs gleamed in the sun. Clad in nothing but a white karate gi and pants, he finally set his eyes on her form.

"Hey, did you see a little kid about this height?" he asked, leveling his hand a few inches above his torso. Hm, even his voice was slightly deep, masculine even.

"Umm… You mean that whirlwind that just passed by?" Anzu asked. He nodded. "Well… You just missed him."

"Damn! Just wait till I get my hands around his scrawny neck…" He muttered darkly and ran past her, leaving Anzu confused as to what just happened.

Scratching the side of her head, Anzu peered inside the dojo. All that was left were two bamboo kendo swords that lay alone on the highly polished, mahogany floor. Nope, her friend wasn't in here.

"What'cha lookin' for?" someone asked directly behind Anzu.

"Ah!" Anzu let out a small squeak as she visibly jumped to face a small boy, maybe four foot nine in height, whose hair was completely white, spiked up in all possible direction, and his eyes were large, sort of cat-like. But for some reason—maybe the summer sun was playing tricks on her--they were even gold!

The boy tilted his head slightly in a manner of puzzlement. Now that she got a good look at the boy, he was clad in black karate attire as well. But the way his apparel shined in the sun, she suspected his clothes to be made of silk as well. Maybe _very_ expensive silk.

Realizing that she was staring, Anzu straightened herself. "Oh! Well… You see… I'm here to meet with, umm… Mikagami Hikaru." She replied awkwardly.

Instantly, the boy perked up. "Really? So you want to meet my big bro, eh? Well, come on! I'll show you around! But you have to be quiet; Tatsuya's still lookin' for me!" And without another word, the boy began to drag her around by her wrist.

"… Wha?" Anzu began as the white-haired boy continued to drag her around like some doll. Though, the brunette wondered what she should be surprised at: Being dragged by a young boy who looked to be seven or ten years of age, or that she heard that he was Hikaru's brother. Walking down the halls, Anzu didn't know if the man called 'Tatsuya' would really find them if the boy pulling her wouldn't stop with stomping his way down.

"Umm… Excuse me…?" Anzu called.

"Yup?"

"Err… Who are you?"

"Oh yeah! Didn't tell ya my name yet. Mikagami Shiro. 'Course, you can just call me Shiro, or Shi, pretty lady!" He chirped innocently.

Anzu blushed at the comment and clearly sweat dropped. "Oh. Okay, Shiro. My name's Mazaki Anzu. Pleased to meet you?" Anzu asked, feeling all the more weird at the moment.

Shiro nodded vigorously. "Pleasure's mine, Anzu-sama!"

Her eyes widened at the honorific he used beside her name. "Hey wait, you don't need to—"

But Shiro didn't give her time to finish. He let go of her wrist and pulled aside two sliding doors and shouted, "Hey, Big Bro! Pretty lady named Mazaki Anzu-sama is here to see you!"

Anzu turned her attention to the man who stood in a wide garden, pausing in his motion to swing his katana at a passing leaf. Mikagami Hikaru slowly swerved to her, his long, ivory-colored hair pulled up in a high ponytail, letting some milky strands accentuate the sides of his stoic and handsome face. Donned in a silky black gi and white hakama, he indeed looked like a samurai of ancient times.

"Anzu… What an unexpected surprise," he greeted her calmly, sheathing his sword back in its scabbard. His voice was still that same, deep monotone that had that slightly seductive edge if it weren't for his cold demeanor. Standing at a full height of six foot two, the opening of his ebony gi clearly showed the chiseled muscles underneath. His ice blue eyes bore into hers as they gazed at each other, the silent intensity in his eyes nearly breathtaking. Shaking her head after noticing that she was staring yet again, Anzu spoke,

"Yeah… Sorry for dropping by on such short notice—"

Hikaru waved a hand to dismiss her apology. "Think nothing of it. Somehow, I knew that something unexpected would show up at my doorstep." He slowly withdrew his left hand into his gi while the other shouldered his katana. "Though, I have to admit, you could have contacted me. I would have sent an escort to pick you up where you live. I assume you paid a large amount in taking a cab."

Anzu dropped her head in shame. "Uhh… Yeah. But you see… I couldn't contact you on your cell phone, and I didn't know exactly what your home phone number was, so I…"

"I see you've met my brother," Hikaru cut in, sparing her the excuses. "I hope that he hasn't drove you over the brink already."

"Hey!" Shiro protested, but clearly got the hint that the older man was joking.

"Oh no! He's been helpful, as you can see." Gingerly, she patted Shiro's ivory mane and noticed the rather satisfied look he had on his face as she did that. Anzu giggled at his expression. "He's a good kid. I know."

"Hear that? Pretty lady complimented me—Ack!"

Before Shiro could finish his sentence, an arm wound around his neck from behind and drew him into a hard noogie. Anzu noticed it was the young man she had met earlier, and assuming previous events, the man's name was Tatsuya.

"Oh ho! Trying to weasel your way out of your punishment, eh Shiro?" Tatsuya hissed as he pressed his knuckles harder into his younger brother's skull.

"Hey! Ah! Lemme go! You deserved it—Ow!" Shiro growled and elbowed his brother in the gut, effectively causing Tatsuya to let go of him before running behind Anzu for cover.

"You two…" Hikaru muttered, rubbing his temples while Shiro hissed at Tatsuya who was busy massaging his stomach and throwing colorful phrases at the boy. "Can you not stop your childish games and act maturely in front of our guest? You're acting like idiots."

"Hey, he started it!" Tatsuya pointed an accusing finger at Shiro's face.

"I don't care who started it. Take note that we have a guest, you buffoon." He narrowed his eyes at his brother before setting his gaze at Anzu. He slightly smiled at the perplexed look she had on her face at the current situation. "And if you would please leave us be for a while. I would like to speak with her for a moment."

"Sure thing, big bro!" Shiro chirped happily. "C'mon, ya lummox! Ya heard him!" With that, the boy proceeded to drag Tatsuya away, just like he did with Anzu. After they were gone, and the sounds of curse words and death threats were absent, the brunette knew they were finally alone.

"Those brothers of mine…" Hikaru muttered sardonically before taking a seat on the porch, laying his weapon at his side.

Anzu giggled at the stressed look on his face. "I don't think that they're _that_ bad. Shiro's… rather eccentric, but I don't think he's overly." She replied and taking a seat near Hikaru.

"Hmph. Then you should exchange places with me and see how long you'll last with them. I don't think it'd be a week." He said, shooting Anzu a mischievous side glance and earned a flash of her tongue. The ivory-haired man stretched before he spoke, "So, what brings you here to my home?"

Anzu paused for a moment, seemingly frozen on the spot. What could she say? That the great, almighty Duel King had come back from the Dead? That Atem had returned to claim what should have been his? When everything had settled down after seeing Atem off at the Door to the Dead, Anzu had contemplated on calling her old friend, Hikaru and tell him of how her life had changed, all because of a seemingly harmless game of cards. She had eventually called him after several years of separation and told him of all the things that had transpired over a year or so.

Hikaru was merely three years older than she, and yet he didn't think her story was farfetched; that her stories of a Pharaoh sealing himself inside a magical puzzle came out of a fantasized dream. It was actually quite relieving, having to talk to a friend who literally believed her tale. Then again, Hikaru wasn't one to put her off like that. But the fact that he took her story without question was kind of unnerving in the beginning…

The brunette rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "How should I put this?" she asked out loud. "Well…"

"Take your time," Hikaru offered gently. "I suspect that whatever is troubling you is not to be taken lightly, hmm?"

She nodded. "Yeah…" she paused for a moment, then, "It's just… I would have never expected to have him turn out… like that."

Hikaru's ice blue eyes stared out their peripheral vision. Noting the sadness and anxiety in her voice, he asked, "Whom?"

Anzu was silent for a while. She began to recall her encounter with the Game King, remembering his words, the feel of his lips on her skin… At the time, it looked like the dreams that were plaguing her really _were_ going to come true. Thankfully, Atem hadn't advanced too far.

But…

"_Do you want me?" he asked as he nipped her skin lightly. "Or, do you want me stop?"_

The sapphire-eyed girl shivered at the memory. His words, his actions, his body language… It was wrong! That man wasn't Atem, it couldn't have been! A frown creased her brow. Yet, he was there, in front of her. Same voice, same appearance, and the same presence that had her melt in an instant he was around, only stronger.

"Hey,"

Anzu looked up, only to have Hikaru wipe the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. Even if his face was stoic and impassive, his hard, narrowed eyes held a glint of genuine concern.

"Don't do that. You know I can't handle you crying." He said before he affectionately ruffled her hair.

Hikaru's words and action brought a smile on her lips, and instantly, her negative feelings were washed away. Swiping his hand away, she laughed. "Oh, Hikaru… Stop doing that! I'm not a child!"

He promptly poked her on the forehead, pushing her back slightly. "Really?" He shrugged, his signature gesture he usually did that meant he didn't care, or waved something off. "Could've fooled me."

"Hey!"

A small smile graced his lips before he turned his attention to the garden. "Anzu…" he began, "Whatever it is that's bothering you, you have to deal with it on your own. If you continue to go to others for help, then your problem will think of you weak and incapable of handling sticky situations and will continue to go after you." He turned his gaze back to her, his face taut and stern. "Not that seeking help is bad, mind you. I'm just giving you some advice."

Anzu stared at him, a look of awe plastered on her face. She shook her head. He was right in a way, he always seemed to be. The brunette was about to face him again before Hikaru broke her off.

"Besides… I know you're strong, Anzu. You can handle anything that's thrown at you," The small curve of his lips stretched wider. "After all, you were there to help your friends whenever they needed help, right? You may probably think yourself weak at time, but remember you're not. You held your friends together through thick and thin. I'd be disappointed if you lost sight of that, little one."

Anzu, once again, had that look of awe on her face. Soon, she began to smile as well before nodding her thanks. Afterwards, she turned to him and said, "You should do that more often."

He arched a brow in a form of questioning. "Hmm? Do what?"

"Smile,"

Hikaru simply stared at her.

"What? You smiling makes you more comfortable to be around with, other than your stoic, impassive mask all the time," Anzu said, using her hands to make her eyes narrower and chin more defined.

The ivory-haired man was silent for a few moments before he shook his head, letting out a sound that could have been mistaken for laughter. "Whatever," Was all he said before standing up from his seat on the porch. "Stay the night, Anzu. I'll drop you off back at Domino tomorrow so you won't have to pay a ridiculous amount of money to get back. Besides, you should get more acquainted with my brothers." He added slyly, earning a light punch from the brunette.

* * *

Hikaru stared at the crescent moon floating in the star-lit sky. Standing out on his porch to the garden, he felt at ease with the cool, midnight breeze ruffling past him. A few minutes ago, he had tucked his little brother, Shiro, with Anzu, who was beginning to grow overly fancy with the female. Anzu didn't mind, of course, humoring the boy further into thinking that she liked him. That was the truth as she was beginning to think of him as a cute, little brother and even commented on how Shiro reminded her of Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother when he was younger.

And now, they slept, Shiro, Tatsuya, and Anzu, dozing off into the land of dreams without a care. Hikaru opened his eyes as he felt a familiar presence coming towards him, and immediately, the white-haired man looked up.

"And what do I owe the honor of this visit, hmm?" Hikaru asked, his voice flat without emotion. "You come all this way to greet me, or are you here for her?"

Atem smirked, his crimson eyes glinting through the shadows the trees around the garden provided. "I'm just here to see if she's doing well, dear Hikaru. I hope you haven't been doing anything behind my back," he sneered, the smirk on his face widening slightly.

Hikaru feigned mock hurt. "Oh, how hurtful that you think of such a thing." Then he threw of the small façade and narrowed his ice blue eyes at the tri-haired man. "More importantly, you should just drop the act, it's getting annoying."

Atem arched a thin brow in interest. "So you know…"

The white-haired man nodded. "Of course. It didn't take me long to figure out, anyway." He closed his eyes. "My grandmother spent the last of her energy reviving you, but she wasted it, and revived the wrong person."

Hikaru glared at Atem as he continued, "So, if you don't mind, and spare the others the misery, why don't you relinquish your hold on Atem's body, Bakura?"

* * *

Well, there goes this chapter. Hope you like! Ack! (dodges more knives) Whoops! Now I'm gone! See you in the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress Notes:** So, yeah. I come back with this fic's eighth installment. Sorry, I'm not dead yet. In any case, I apologize for the late update, and hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would create a sequel like this (Damn YGO GX!) instead, well, for my viewing pleasure!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu** and mostly everyone have moved on with one another.

_**Warnings:** OOC-ness, mature themes, strong language… must I say more?_

**Plot:**

A strange encounter while visiting Egypt again, erotic dreams of a certain _once_ King of Games plague her nights, but how will she cope with it when those dreams will soon become reality? And why has he changed? How will a certain ex-pharaoh, gain the heart of the woman he has denied before? Especially if she won't give her heart back to him? Well, the once pharaoh _always_ gets what he wants, and thanks to those dreams that will soon crumble her defenses, he will get it.

**Dreams Made Flesh**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**Chapter 8**

---

Atem, or rather, Bakura, smirked widely, revealing fangs that glinted in the moonlight. "You're quick to catch on." He stated amusingly.

"Considering how easily you give off your energy, it wasn't that hard to pinpoint who you are exactly." Mikagami Hikaru replied flatly before he shook his head. "Anyway, I'm rather interested, really, in why it is you are pursuing Anzu."

"Ah, yes, the little wench…" Bakura took a couple steps forward, crushing the grass and flowers under his thick-soled boots. "Well then, I suppose I shall tell you. I mean, what is it about this woman alone that causes the great Thief King to chase her in such a way?"

The moon was soon covered with a curtain of clouds, cutting off the moonlight in the atmosphere. At this, Bakura spoke, "After Zorc was defeated by that God of Light, it had me thinking… This God, was supposed to be summoned, only when the Pharaoh knew of his real name… Correct?"

Hikaru's brow formed a tight V on face, his right hand twitching unconsciously at some mysterious notion.

"So! What if that wench, that Anzu girl, hadn't given that useful little trinket to Atem, hmm? That cartouche that was used to engrave his sacred name… What makes that girl, really? A heroine in the shadows? Was it merely coincidence of her to do that act?" At this, Bakura had a wide, feral grin spread across his lips.

"Are you assuming that…?" Hikaru began quietly, something gnawing at the back of his mind.

The wind billowed coldly through the midnight air, ruffling around the grass and flowers and the two men's clothes. The smirk increased an inch or two. "Exactly. She who unknowingly foresees the events that unfold… A spirit forever trapped to remain in the mortal world through reincarnation until she is released…" Bakura murmured, his voice rising with a crazed, longing tone in it. "Does she not sound familiar, dear Hikaru? After all, your family are the guardians who are sworn to protect the line…"

"Do not remind me of my role, I know full well what it is," Hikaru snapped softly, his indigo eyes flashing with contempt beneath his milk white bangs. "So tell me, why are you using Atem's body?"

"I saw a glimpse of her in the Realm of the Dead…" Bakura said, continuing on as if he had not heard the other male. "A mere glimpse, really. Her light was so strong… so bright, that it could have burned me…"

Bakura's gaze flickered onto Hikaru, something mysterious gleaming in them. "But it did not. It just passed by me without so much of an acknowledgment. Yet…"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "Bakura…" he called quietly.

"She is tied to this world. Chained to forever _wait_ for that one who will fully release her… But he has already moved on, hmm?" The thief asked with a mocking tone, baring ruthless fangs in a wide smirk. A mistake on my part, you see. I thought that by acquiring Atem's body, I would obtain the power that she would give off when she would be free…"

"That was your mistake," Hikaru stated, a slim hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "You assumed too quickly for an answer. Atem's body isn't enough. You need—"

"His spirit, yes," Bakura finished with a hiss. As if by magic, his expression lightened again, that mad smile stretching across his lips. "But that takes too much _time_, you know. I'm rather an impatient lad, after all. With this power, however," he held up a hand and a spark of dark power flashed from his palm, like a snake lashing out in fury. "I could just as easily drag her out when she is vulnerable…"

Hikaru took a step forward, a clear warning sign towards the thief should he think to try and trespass him. "You do realize what that would result in…" He stated dangerously.

"I care not for the wench's life. If I cannot obtain the power of the shadows, I should just go for its greater, purer counterpart, should I not?" Bakura laughed, a sound fitting the rasp of a blade against a whetstone. "_However_," he drawled. "You are such a _cruel_ friend, Hikaru. You must know what will happen to the girl if she keeps this up. It always happens to the reincarnation—"

Suddenly, his sentence was cut off when he saw a flash of silver coming down on him in wide arc, and Bakura had to jump back before a blade was embedded upon the ground in where he previously stood. Hikaru stood up from his crouched position, shooting a deadly glare towards the thief who grinned at him from the shadows of the trees behind him. He wagged a condescending finger towards the white-haired swordsman, like a master mocking his dog for morbid amusement.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a short temper, Hikaru, under that supposed stoic and cold mask you hold. Worried for her? I'm sure you are… I mean, you wouldn't be a good _Soul Guardian_ if you weren't would you?" Bakura burst out in laughter at some unknown, random joke he had gotten, grating Hikaru's nerves even more.

"Begone, thief. Your time here has already worn out. Do heed my warning before I proceed to rip you out of Atem's body and scour your soul now." Hikaru said in a too soft voice, venom dripping off of each word from his mouth.

However, this did not deter the amused expression on Bakura's face. "Oh, I'm _shaking_! Hah, in any case, this has been fun, dearest Hikaru. Do keep my darling Anzu safe, will you?" Without another word, he disappeared towards the shadows.

Hikaru continued to glare at the spot where the thief disappeared. His mind began to sort out the information that was just given to him, and he had to suppress the urge to just chop the tree nearest to him out of frustration. Bakura being back wasn't a good sign, and the fact that he held a body that reserved a good amount of Shadow Power in the Realm of the Dead…

Something clenched in his heart.

Snapping his attention to his house, Hikaru cursed before rushing within.

---

_**The door… The door… When will it open…?**_

_She stood there, standing within a place full of swirling, misty and gray clouds that zoomed past her with a biting coldness. The woman frowned, wondering how in the world did she come upon this place. It had a lingering trace of sadness, regret…_

… _death._

_**It is not time.**_

_**The darkness is still around.**_

_**He… is not here.**_

_The girl walked forward, a tugging within herself pulling her to some unknown. In all honesty, she was afraid and content at the same time. The mixed emotions were causing another frown to appear on her face._

_A door appeared ahead of her._

_Stopping only a few feet before the magically appeared door, the brunette raised a hand to twist the knob, but hesitated for some unknown reason._

_You want to see him, yes?_

_This time it was a different voice speaking to her, a raspy, rough voice that sent shivers down her spine. She shook it off, trying to ignore the voices echoing around her and drowning out the growing fear fluttering within her chest._

_You have but only to open the door…_

_Her fingers slowly gripped the golden handle, feeling the aged, tarnished gold rub uncomfortably against her skin. Something inside was coaxing to her, whispering for her to just turn the knob and see what the door held inside. Another part of her just wanted to have her stay away from the door, telling her it wasn't time and that she would only get hurt if she hurried._

_Are you afraid?_

_She bit her lip. Why won't these voices leave her alone?_

_**Of course you are. You should not even be here.**_

_Open the door. Everything will be fine._

_**Are you ready to open Pandora's Box?**_

_**Are you ready to face your fears?**_

---

He watched her; indigo eyes painfully watching the young woman writhe in her futon as the dream passed through. Gracefully kneeling onto one knee, he placed a hand over her sweaty forehead and as soon as he made contact, a light formed underneath, and immediately, her face soon relaxed and the nightmare was gone.

If it even was a nightmare.

Hikaru sighed, removing his hand from her face to have it run through his hair. But his relief was short lived when he caught movement from the corner of his eye, and he instantly had his sword back at his hip.

"Whoa, bro, I don't mean any harm. I come in peace." Mikagami Tatsuya emerged from the shadows, holding his hands up in said gesture of peace. Despite the wide grin on his face, his dark eyes were alight with a cautious glint, obviously well aware of what was going on.

"Any closer and I could have attacked you," Hikaru said, more out of annoyance than a warning. "Don't make me repeat that mistake a few years ago when I nearly sliced you half."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I've been cautious. That scar you gave me is still there, you know." He chuckled shortly before turning his gaze onto the young woman in the futon. "So… What exactly happened…?"

"A probing, possibly." Hikaru answered, also turning to stare down at the girl. "I can think of many others who would try to do it, but…" he shook his head.

"Was it that man?" said a small voice as Mikagami Shiro retracted from the cover of the shadows too, his gold eyes gleaming brightly under the moonlight. He looked wide-awake, signifying that he had awoken earlier, or, never slept at all. "Or, the spirit inside that body?"

Hikaru shrugged. "It could be. Or…" he trailed off, his mind suddenly deep in thought.

His brother, Tatsuya, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on leg, a frown etched on his brow as far as Shiro could tell from the little light that was on his face. "It could be_ him_." He suggested quietly.

Shiro sighed and placed his hands behind his head. "Well, what are we going to do now? It's going to get harder from here in trying to protect Anzu-sama. We can't really fight against an enemy we don't even know, now can we?"

"Indeed," Hikaru nodded, standing up from his spot. "But we shouldn't worry about that now. We have another problem on our heads. Bakura is in control of Atem's body and we need to retrieve it fast. We cannot have her _awaken_ so soon, or, be forcibly dragged out. It will just end up hurting her greatly."

"Hmm…" Tatsuya stared at his older brother as if he had never seen him before. "You sure care about this Anzu woman," he inclined his head towards her. "Is it only because—"

"I am her Soul Guardian, it is my duty to protect her essence." Hikaru cut in softly. However, he could not help the strange emotion within him to leak out of his next few words. "That… is all that I am and will be towards her. As long as I draw breath… nothing will happen."

"But it'll begin soon, anyway, brother," Shiro said, maneuvering out of his relaxed stance. "Like what has been told to us, this condition has happened to all manifestations. The spirit will try to awaken on its own if the _key_ does not open it for her."

Chuckling softly to himself, Tatsuya combed a hair through his ivory hair. "What a hell of a job our ancestors put us up with, huh? In any case," he steeled Hikaru with a serious expression on his face before he asked,

"So, you know where it is, right brother?"

Hikaru turned to Tatsuya, wordlessly urging him on to finish what he truly meant to say. Letting out a ragged sigh that belied his age, he spoke,

"Yes… But right now is not the time. We must prepare for what is up ahead. Atem can wait, wherever the hell he is."

---

And there goes chapter eight. I am so sorry for the long wait. Reviews are welcome with nice, long criticism, okay? Authors get tired if reviews only contain "update, update, plz!". In any case, if you liked it, please review. See you later.

P.S. For posterity's sake, **Vincent** and **Yuffie** of **Final Fantasy 7** need to get laid. **Vincent** especially.

Yes, I love Yuffentine now. Bite me.


End file.
